Chains
by DeadlyWolf
Summary: The heart cries out beckoning to the gods... Love so strong. Yet so fragel keeps us... Seeking, Pleding, Bleeding the heart cries out for our one true love. Will the chains of life bring them together or will their mistakes let them fade from the earth.
1. Life

"Que Hollywood music."

From the Author of the fanfic. Cold Mask, Tradigy of a broken heart and Naruto's Shattered Soul finally brings to you his long time work of Chains BETA

"WHoooot throw a party I finally have someone willing to actually make my crap read able."

Well that was... Interesting. By far I hope this will end up being one of my greatest works. To those that hate me... Ahhh go screw yourselves... Seriously maybe you won't be so moody. .

I'd like to say I have over probably 15 chapters completeled for Chains but they are mostly still pending on betaing. I do not intend to rush my beta-er. So they will be brought to you when they are done. This is a major production for me because Its my favorite I have been working on it since Naruto's Shattered Soul fanfic and for those that have read my others I shall spoil you by saying Yes I give you a combination of the emotions behind Cold Mask and SS (Shatter Soul).

May you enjoy this... If you hate it don't bother leaving a review... Heck if you hate it to much then stop reading it not like I'm forcing you two.

My Beta man is Darnod. (Great man... Very paticent... Very helpfull)

Those that want to contribute ideas feel free to donate I'll even give you a shout out if your idea makes it.

Quick Key Review.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_**"Demon/Inner Sakura/Telepath. Basically and outside voice in someones mind."**_

**"Demon/Summon talks."**

**(Jutsu or Translations)**

(Author Notes)

Begin CHAPTER 1 Life

-------------------------------------

Two Konoha shinobis enjoy a beautiful candlelit dinner at a fancy restaurant. Both wrapped in the others gaze as the young man pays for the meal. "Sakura-chan, do you care for a walk?"

The pink-haired goddess nods her head. "I'd love that Naruto-kun."

Naruto gracefully grabs her hand, leading her out into the bliss of the night.

The young couple has a quiet and tranquil walk through the streets of Konoha while wrapped in each others arms. Neither caring who sees them, as Naruto leads her through the park of Sakura trees. Sakura looks up at the stars. "You always seem to know the best places. It's so beautiful out tonight Naruto-kun."

Naruto shakes his head. "This place is beautiful because you make it beautiful. All the stars in the heavens can't compete with you."

Sakura blushes a deep shade of red as she leans into Naruto, initiating a deep kiss. Naruto slips his tongue into her mouth as they kiss for what seems like hours. Finally breaking away for air Sakura nuzzles her face into Naruto's shirt. "I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto wraps his arms around Sakura shoulders. "I love you to Sakura-chan."

Naruto falls back on the soft green grass with Sakura in his arms. They lay back in the grass holding each other for over an hour, until Sakura moves in for another deep kiss. Naruto moves his hands up and down Sakura's back, finally finding the spot his hands seek at the groove of her back. After several more kisses they break away. "You're amazing Naruto-kun. How did I ever get lucky enough to find you?"

Naruto blushes. "Sakura-chan, I'm the lucky one. It's not often a guy gets to date a goddess."

Sakura blushes even deeper. Eventually Sakura looks up at the sky, noticing the rain clouds beginning to gather. "I should be getting home Naruto-kun. My parents will be getting worried."

Naruto nods his head before helping Sakura to her feet. "Okay Sakura chan. I'll walk you home."

Sakura smiles as she wraps her arms around Naruto and he places an arm around her shoulder.

Sakura arrives home where her father glares at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "You're late Sakura."

Sakura hangs her head low. "I'm sorry father. Naruto and I lost track of the time."

Sakura's father was just about to scold his daughter when Sakura's mother tosses him a _"if you wish to sleep in the bed you won't"_ look. As Naruto walks Sakura to the door he begins nervously fidgeting. "Umm, Mr. Haruno...can I talk with you?"

Sakura's father raises his eyebrow once again. "Eh. How many times to I have to tell you Naruto? Call me Isamu."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai, Isamu-san may I talk with you for a moment?"

Sakura father nods and he kisses his daughter on the forehead before turning to Naruto. "Let's take a walk."

Naruto and Isamu walk together until the house is out of site. "What do you want to ask me Naruto?"

Naruto looks down at the ground. "I'd...I'd like…" Naruto stutters as he feels Isamu smack him on the back.

"Of course you have my permission Naruto. I know we started off bad but you make my daughter happy, and any quarrel we may have won't ever matter. She is my world and I know you'll treat her wonderful."

Naruto nods his head as Isamu looks up at they sky. "Mighty young you both are, but when do you plan on asking her."

Naruto sticks his hand into his pocket rubbing the box inside. "Tomorrow, if Tsunade-sama doesn't plan on sending me on a mission. If she does then a day or so after I get back."

Isamu smirks. "That soon eh. Well I couldn't be happier. You're only 15, but I'm not one to criticize. Asami and I were the same and look at us."

Naruto face smiles wide as they walk back to the house. Isamu walks in the door leaving Naruto to walk home. As Isamu enters Asami gives him the _"spill it"_ look. He just nods his head. "You were right dear. They are just like us."

Asami gives out a giggle. "So the apple truly doesn't fall far from the tree."

---------------------------

Naruto returns to his room. As he sets the ring on his nightstand, he notices Kakashi in the window looking down at him. "How'd it go Naruto?"

Naruto grins. "He approved, but why are you here Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi frowns. "Hokage-sama told me to get you. We are leaving immediately. We have information on Sasuke's location and he's been weakened from the battle with his brother."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai, I'll be there in a moment."

_"Finally. Everything's coming together. Sakura-chan's in love with me and Sasuke's coming home."_

_**"Congratulation's Kit."**_

_"Wow...did you actually congratulate me."_

_**"Yes now drop it."**_

_"Okay Fox." _Naruto responded to happy to argue with the fox.

-----------------------------------

Naruto arrives at the Hokage's office within 15 minutes. Tsunade smiles after having received the good news from Kakashi. "Congratulations Naruto. Please let me be there when you ask her. Now here's the mission scroll. Sasuke is just a few days travel from here, but be careful."

Naruto nods his head taking the scroll. "I will baa-chan."

Tsunade twitches at the mention of him calling her old. "What have I told you?"

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Fine only because I'm in a good mood, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade actually winces from the shock of Naruto calling her by her name. Not only that, but he used it formality. "You're dismissed Naruto. You'll be leaving tonight. I'll explain everything to Sakura in the morning."

Naruto nods his head as he flickers away with Kakashi to meet the rest of the retrieval group, consisting of Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba and Ino.

-------------------------

"Sasuke-teme you're coming back with me." Naruto screams out as he holds up a rasengan.

Sasuke growls. "Even if I'm out of chakra you'll never beat me dobe. Never!"

Naruto slams the rasengan into Sasuke. "Shut up! You're coming back whether you like it or not."

Naruto sends Sasuke flying into a tree as Shikamaru pins him with his **Kagemane no Jutsu** (Shadow mimic)

Kakashi and Lee then proceed to shackle and secure Sasuke.

--------------------------

(Ahhh Yes Everything Naruto could dream for has finally come into his grasp. He has the love of his life, He has his best friend, The village doesn't seem to hate him so much things can only go up for our beloved hero... You reep what you sow and Naruto has been sowing the seeds of happiness most his life now he gets to reep them.)


	2. Love

Well if your looking for a Key... Read chapter one it has the quick key or you can look to the Key Section. Its pretty self exlanitory and no I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2 Love

--------------------------

Naruto and the squad return to Konoha. Upon entering the hospital Naruto watches as Sakura leaps at Sasuke. Cradling him in her arms she smiles at Naruto. "You brought Sasuke-kun home Naruto-kun."

Naruto nods his head wincing at the small pain he feels from her calling Sasuke, Sasuke-kun.

Naruto sticks around the hospital for a while, keeping Sakura company as she frets over what she's going to say to Sasuke. Naruto waits against the wall as Sasuke slowly awakens in the hospital room.

"Sasuke-kun you're awake." Sakura screams out with a little joy as he lets out a "Hn." Sasuke eyes Naruto, catching his discomfort of Sakura calling him -kun_. "Hn, so he is still obsessed with her. This is perfect."_

Sasuke smirks. "It's nice to see you again Sakura-chan." Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke calls her -chan. He nearly wants to leap from the wall and strangle Sasuke. But he is robbed of his anger as he watches Sasuke rise from the bed laying a kiss on Sakura's lips. Yet Sakura doesn't seem to pull away or shove Sasuke back. She just stands still as if enjoying the kiss. Naruto feels everything in his world seem to shatter in that instant. Tears silently fall from his eyes forcing him to flee from the room letting his tears steam behind him.

Naruto crashes into his apartment. _"What the hell?! Why was she just standing there? I thought she loved me."_****

"Calm down Kit. I'm sure she was just in shock. Everything's fine."

"Maybe your right Fox. Kami I hope your right." Naruto tells himself as he begins to calm down. Rationalizing that it wouldn't be unreasonable for Sakura to be in shock from Sasuke kissing her. After all he had ignored her and tried to kill her most of her life. Then he comes back with almost no warning and kisses her out of the blue. So why wouldn't she freeze up in shock? 

No matter how much Naruto rationalizes with himself, his depressed side seems to grip him like lead. He stays locked in his room for hours, staring at the ring box and wondering if he's not just second best to Sasuke.

After a long time Naruto hears a knock on his door. Suddenly he realized he promised he would go out on a date with Sakura_. "Shit! I didn't get ready. Shit! Shit!"_****

"Just tell her you got tired from the mission and it slipped your mind. You're proposing tomorrow after all. Just invite her in for a simple dinner. I'll help you cook."

"Wow...you can cook...wait why are you helping me?"

****

"Hey...I just want to feel you get some." The fox gives a perverted grin.

"Don't you even dare think about that fox."Naruto quickly counters back. 

"**_Whatever. Quickly set up a few pots and turn the stove on. We need to get everything ready. And set out a few candles. Use your clones to get everything ready while you distract Sakura at the door."_**

"...Okay."

Naruto quickly creates 20 clones as he calls out. "Just a few minutes please Sakura-chan." Naruto rushes to the bathroom as he flies through a fast shower getting dressed within a minute using a clothing jutsu. He bolts to the door and opens it. He sees Sakura smiling back at him. "Naruto-kun why aren't you ready?"

Naruto frowns a little. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. The mission took a lot out of me it kinda slipped my mind. Please come in, I've got something else planned instead."

Sakura nods her head knowing that it was understandable for Naruto to be exhausted from his mission. "Okay Naruto-kun. But why is your room so dark?"

Naruto smiles. "That's the surprise."

Sakura looks about the room to see the amazing candlelit mood of the room. "Naruto-kun, did you do all this?"

Naruto nods his head. "Sorry I took so long."

Sakura shakes her head. "It's amazing."

Naruto smiles as he heads into the kitchen.

After some light conversation, Naruto returns from the kitchen with a salad and a plate of chicken covered in spaghetti sauce. Sakura smiles at the food taking a large serving of salad. "It looks amazing."

Naruto grins as he sets the plate down before her gently whispering in her ear. "Just wait until you try it."

----------**_(LEMON WARNING LEMON. If you want to skip the lemon skip to next chapter)_**

Sakura finishes her dinner as she gazes into Naruto's sparkling sapphire eyes. The candlelit mood seems to embrace her, placing an entrancing glow about her as Naruto stares back. Slowly the couple moves closer and closer until they share a deep tender kiss. Slowly the kiss opens up, becoming more and more passionate. Naruto scatters the table rolling Sakura on top. He begins to run his hand over her curves as Sakura's hands tangle with his still damp hair. She lets out a soft moan as Naruto's legs rub against hers.

Naruto takes the moan as approval and he begins to move his hand up to her soft breast. He tenderly grips her breasts, massaging them in his hands as Sakura begins sliding her hands over his finely toned back. Her mouth seems to drool as she feels each ripple of muscle. She moans as Naruto plays with her breasts, finally she gives into her desire and breaks away from the kiss, yanking Naruto's shirt over his head. Naruto begins removing her shirt and rubbing her nipples through her pink bra, before unsnapping it and letting her breasts pop out. He slowly trails his kisses from the corner of her mouth down her chin and neck moving to her breasts, kissing her tenderly as she moans.

He slowly runs his tongue around her nipples as Sakura arches her back, rubbing her hips against his. Her hands still tangled in his hair while her eyes lock with his. Suddenly Naruto lifts Sakura into the air and she wraps her legs around his waist. He blindly leads her to his bedroom. His hand grips her ass tightly as she slam against the hallway wall, locking her mouth with Naruto's. After knocking nearly everything off the wall Naruto and Sakura make it to the bedroom where Naruto flips her onto the bed. Sakura flips herself on top of Naruto as she kisses him passionately before pulling herself away. "I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Sakura-chan." Naruto quickly responds as he tries to catch his breath. Suddenly Naruto's eyes widen as Sakura stands up letting her pants drop to the floor. She kicks herself out of her black shorts. "Naruto-kun, stop staring at me like that. It's embarrassing."

Naruto blushes. "I'm sorry Sakura I've never seen Kami in human form. I knew you were an angel, but you far surpass an angel in beauty."

Sakura blushes a deep crimson shade of red as Naruto rises from the bed, kissing her over and over again as their tongues wrestle. Sakura forcefully yet playfully pushes Naruto back against the bed. She seductively walks over to the edge of the bed. Her eyes filled with an untamed lust. Her hands run up Naruto's thighs as she approaches her target closer and closer. She passes by it, letting her hand run over the finely chiseled six packed abs of his stomach before slowly moving back down to the belt of his pants and with amazing speed she unsnapped the belt as Naruto's hand grasps hers.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" Naruto's words only seem to push her desire more.

Sakura nods her head up and down. "I love you Naruto-kun. Now its time to show you how much." Sakura says with a glint of mischievousness.

Naruto's hands guide her as she pulls down his pants and boxers, slowly revealing Naruto's rather large member, making Sakura all the more positive in her next action as she takes hold of Naruto hard dick with both hands. "You're huge Naruto-kun." Sakura said trying to hold back the drool that was starting to form at the side of her mouth in anticipation of her next move on the large 10 inch monster.

"All for you my Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a slightly proud grin.

Sakura begins to kiss around the base of Naruto's member unable to contain herself any longer. She lets her tongue slide up and down the sides, her breathe tickling the tip as she slides the tip into her mouth, her tongue still working its magic as best as it can, earning several moans of approval from Naruto.

Sakura rolls her tongue around the top before slowly sinking it deeper and deeper, almost choking, as she tries to fit more in her mouth, finally settling for just half of Naruto's dick in her mouth. She uses her hand to slowly pump up and down on his shaft, twisting and turning her hand.

"Mmmmm Sakura-chan mmmm Kami your amazing Sakura-chan." Naruto pants out as his breathing grows faster and faster, his hard member throbs inside Sakura mouth. "Sakura-chan Moan I'm going to cum."

Naruto's words only spark Sakura on even more as she pumps her hand up and down faster bobbing her head up and down on Naruto's dick. "Sakura-chan I'm cumming." Naruto moans out as Sakura pushes as much of Naruto's dick into her mouth as she can as he explodes his sticky load inside her mouth. Sakura tries her best to swallow as much as she can; enjoying the taste of Naruto's cum as she pulls his dick out of her mouth. She gives a perverted smile.

"I think I found my new favorite food." Sakura said as she licked the last bit of Naruto's cum off his dick.

Naruto tosses Sakura back against the bed as he smirks while falling down on top of her, using his arms to keep himself from actually crushing her. Naruto begins trailing his kisses down her chest. Finally moving down her stomach to her panty line, his hands grab each side before he looks into her eyes for her approval. She nods her head as Naruto slides her panties down to her knees, his noses rubs down her small neatly trimmed pink patch and his tongue touches her clit as she lets out a shiver and soft moan from Naruto's touch.

Naruto begins licking her clit, finally diving his tongue into her pussy, letting her aroma fill his nose. Her taste seems to null out any thought from his mind as he licks more and more, loving the taste of her pussy as her hands rub through his hair. Sakura moans loudly."Naruto-kun! I- I'm going to cum!" She pants out her breathing growing heavier and heavier.

Naruto can feel her walls tightening around his tongue as she grows closer and closer. "Naru-kun Pant I'm cumming!" Sakura screams out at the top of her lungs as her back arches from her orgasm, only causing Naruto to grin slightly as he licks up every bit of Sakura's sweet nectar.

Naruto gives his famous toothy grin. "You're right, its better than ramen." Naruto said as he began his trail of kisses up to Sakura's lips, his tongue battling with hers.

Sakura's eyes lock with Naruto's as they seem to entrance each other in their gaze. "I want you Naruto-kun please give it to me." Sakura said pleadingly. As Naruto nods his head she can feel him slide the tip of his manhood up and down against her slit earning a moan and desperate plead from Sakura. "Please Naruto-kun."

Naruto locks his deep blue eyes with Sakura's green orbs as he slowly slides his dick in, inch by Inch he moves in deeper until he reaches Sakura's hymen. "You sure Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nods her head. "Take it Naruto, take me please." Sakura said as she wraps an arm around Naruto's back, the other gripping the sheet. Naruto lays a deep kiss on her lips and she feels Naruto slowly pull back before a flare of pain seems to burn through her mind as she tightly clenches the bed sheet.

Slowly the pain begins to fade away as she opens her eyes into the almost tearful blue eyes of Naruto. "You okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, his voice hinting a bit of hurt. Even now in times of passion he couldn't help but be concerned for her being.

Sakura nods her head with a small smile. "You can move if you want Naruto-kun."

Slowly Naruto begins moving in and out of Sakura. His rock hard dick grinding in and out of Sakura, sending her into a bliss of pleasure and ecstasy.

The two of them rock back and forth, slowly grinding with each other as the rhythm begins to sync up. Before they slowly start moving faster and harder with each passing grind.

"Mmmmm Naruto-kun!" Sakura moans out as she begins to lift her hips up and down, letting Naruto pump in and out of her tight wet pussy.

Naruto moves faster and faster as Sakura runs her hands through Naruto's hair, tugging on his blonde locks. She suddenly arches her back letting out a loud moan. "I'm going to OH KAMI NARUTO!!! I'm close! Harder baby, harder!" Sakura screams out as she buries her nails into Naruto's sweaty back.

Naruto complies with her demands and he slams his hips into her. The sound of their flesh smacking together echoes through the air, only to be dulled by the moans of pleasure from Sakura as she calls out Naruto name. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Yes! Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grunts as he slams in harder. "Sakura-chan I… I'm going to cum!"

Sakura's eyes lock with Naruto. "Inside me, please. I'm cumming Naruto-kun!" Sakura moans out as she arches her back up higher while Naruto rams in with his final push. As he feels Sakura's pussy clench around his dick, her walls constricting around him sends him over the edge and he falls into the bliss of ecstasy. His cum exploding deep inside her.

Naruto falls to Sakura's side, their breathing heavy and labored. The sweat glistening on their skin. Sakura's deep forest green eyes shimmer with Naruto's azure blue eyes, they seem to lock into each others embrace.

Sakura gives a wide smile as she snuggles onto Naruto's chest before falling into a blissful sleep. Naruto can barely hear her faint whisper.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto runs his hands through her hair as he shuts his eyes. "I love you too Sakura-chan"

------------------------------

(I can't say that is my best lemon... I can't say too much on it cus I decided to limit the explicitly of my words... You have to do them when your in the mood to do them... Other wise they are dull right. Anyways... Let the mischife begin...Hey who the hell thought Kyuubi could actually cook LMAO.)


	3. Crumble

CHAPTER 3, Crumble

---------------------------

Naruto lies back in the grass, staring up at the sky. Suddenly he hears a giggle and a pink blur seems to pass through the corner of his eyes. "Huh?"

Naruto rises into a sitting position as his blue eyes meet another pair of blue eyes. Before him is a young girl with long pink hair and deep blue eyes. "Yay! You're awake! Play with me."

Naruto ruffles his eyebrows in confusion. "Who are you?"

The girl giggles out. "Mommy was right, you are funny."

"What's your name?" Naruto asks.

The girl smiles. "Yuriko."

Naruto smiles. "That's such a beautiful name."

The girl face seems to light up brightly. As Naruto asks his question again. "Who are your parents?"

Yet suddenly as the girl begins to speak, there is an overwhelming smell of Sakura petals blocking out Naruto senses and he pulls himself awake.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto feels a heavy weight against his chest as the scent of Sakura petals drives the dream from his mind, jogging the memory of last night into his brain. Naruto looks down at Sakura who is sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"I'm the luckiest man alive."

****

"Eh shut up." A grumpy fox growls as he lets out a loud mental yawn.

"Why are you so tired fox? You didn't do anything. WAIT YOU DIDN'T!"

****

"No, no. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to fuck that sweat ass of hers. But while you were busy screwing your mate, I was stuck in some strange forest with a funny little pink haired girl trying to entertain her."

"Yeah I think I met her, cute little girl."

Kyuubi rolls his eyes. You can almost see the sarcasm in Kyuubi's voice

Naruto stares down at Sakura when he feels her moving. "Good morning Naru-kun."

"Good morning Sakura-chan."

Sakura looks up into Naruto's eyes. Her dazzling green eyes staring back into the sapphire blue of Naruto.

Suddenly Sakura looks at the clock on the wall. "Oh shit! I'm late for work Naru-kun."

Naruto removes his arm allowing Sakura to rise from the sheet. "I'm sorry to leave in such a hurry Naru-kun."

Naruto shakes his head. "It's okay Sakura-chan. I know how baa-chan is. But why do you keep calling me Naru-kun."

Sakura smiles. "Because it sounds cuter."

Naruto grabs Sakura's bare ass as she jumps out of bed. "Naru-kun, stop that."

Naruto gives her a foxy grin. "A goddess is hard to resist."

Sakura gives Naruto a glare. "I'm already late enough Naru-kun." She turns her glare into a grin. "Then again, if I'm already late, no harm in being a little later." Sakura says as she shakes her hips walking into the bathroom. Naruto quickly leaps in after her.

The two make love once again in the shower, completely exhausting all of the hot water as they finish in a cold shower.

--------------------

Sakura arrives at the hospital over 2 hours late. Tsunade leans against the wall, her precious metal coffee cup already bent and squashed from her grip.

"Where have you been Sakura? You're over 2 hours late."

Sakura hands her head low. "Sorry Tsunade-sama, I was at Naruto-kuns place."

Tsunade glares. "I sent Kakashi over there and he didn't get any response. What the hell could you have been doing?"

Sakura blushes a deep shade as neither her nor Naruto had heard Kakashi knock over Sakura's moaning.

"Sakura please, release Sasuke. He said he wanted to talk to you before he left. After that you have the day off, you look exhausted." Sakura nods her head as she heads into Sasuke's hospital room.

She sees Sasuke staring out the window. His cold onyx orbs seemingly lost in space. "Sasuke-kun you wanted to see me?"

Sasuke nods his head. "Hai, I wanted to tell you something Sakura-chan."

Sakura looks at Sasuke. "Hm."

Sasuke looks to Sakura. "Sakura-chan. When I was all alone out there, I realized something. I realized that I had fallen in love with you. Every moment I thought of you, every painful lonely moment I spent thinking of you. How I missed you. How I had to force myself to push you away for your safety. Sakura-chan I love you."

Sakura doubles back on her feet as she bumps into the wall in surprise. Sasuke leaps from the bed, pressing himself against Sakura. "Marry me Sakura-chan."

Sakura freezes stiff. Finally her dream has come true. Sasuke has confessed his love to her. He even asked her to marry him. Her childhood fantasy seems to be right in front of her blocking out every thought of Naruto, yet she could not blurt out a yes. She only responded with, "Sasuke… I... I need to think about it."

Sasuke smirks before leaving a stunned Sakura to slide to her knees as he walks off.

Sakura remains in the trance for over an hour. Eventually she controls her flood of emotions as she walks out of the hospital heading through town.

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura continued to walk as she felt Ino smack her across the face. "YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU TEAR NARUTO'S POOR HEART OUT LIKE THAT!" Ino screamed in a furious frenzy, ready to beat the living daylight out of Sakura.

Ino rears her fist back just about ready to let another punch fly as Sakura mumbles out in a stunned daze. "Ino-pig, what are you talking about?" Sakura asks confused in why her best friend just gave her the smack from hell.

"MARRYING THAT FUCKING UCHIHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM TALKING ABOUT?!." Ino screams out.

Sakura rubs her cheek "What are you talking about? I haven't even answered him.".

"That's not what I heard and I heard it directly from the snake's mouth." Ino says just about ready to smash Sakura into the ground again.

Sakura looks up at Ino, confusion flooding her face. "What are you talking about Ino? I never said yes to Sasuke-kun…I told him I needed to think." Sakura said trying to calm down her friend.

"That's not what Sasuke said to Naruto." Ino said calming down a little more.

"Huh." Sakura says still confused with why she was on the ground.

"Sakura, Sasuke told Naruto that you and him were getting married. Naruto had a huge breakdown in front of everyone. He even punched Kakashi in the face." Ino said letting out a sigh as she clearly caught onto Sakura's confusion.

"Wh-Why...?" Sakura asked not clearly sure if she was asking why Sasuke said that to Naruto or why Naruto flipped out so much.

"Why would Naruto not come to me and ask if it was true?"

"Maybe because how you kept calling Sasuke-teme –kun. The way you reacted when he kissed you. Oh and the fact that he's always felt second best to Sasuke. We all saw you drooling over him yesterday."

"That's not true."

Ino breaks Sakura conversation with her innerself "You honestly didn't give him an answer did you?" Ino asks in a serious voice.

"No." Sakura responds as she tries to wrap her mind around what's going on.

"Heh...seems Shikamaru was right, Sasuke knows how to low blow... Kami I want to kill Sasuke." Ino turns to Sakura. "We better try and get Naruto the truth before he ends up doing something he'll regret."

--------------------------

Naruto's apartment was a complete mess. There were holes scattered around the places, things broken and torn sheets ripped. Nothing was spared the wrath of Naruto. On the ground lay a shattered Konoha headband next to a broken ring.

"Holy shit...this place looks like a war zone." Ino says as she steps through the massive hole that connects the inside from the outside.

Sakura looks around, her eyes wide with disbelief that this was even an apartment. It looked more like Swiss cheese. As she steps forward she hears the crunching sound of metal under her foot.

"Huh...?" Sakura says as she looks down, moving her foot. She can clearly make it out to be a destroyed headband and what really catches her most was a finely crafted gold engagement ring. She could not even find the words for her confusion.

"Could my innerself have been right…?" She asks herself as she stares at the shattered headband and ring drawing Ino's attention. 

"Hmm, what's this?" Ino says as she picks up a piece of the headband. "I may not have Shikamaru's intelligence, but if I'm correct...lets pray I'm not correct." Ino says glaring at the shattered headband.

"Sakura...please go get Hokage-sama." Ino says in a dead serious voice. Sakura nods her head, still confused about everything as she battles her innerself once again.

****

"I told you"

"Okay...but why does Naruto's place look like that."

"Maybe because for the first time he couldn't hold in his emotions."

"What do you mean?"

****

"Come now...you are honestly telling me you couldn't see Naruto's fakeness."

"_His fakeness?"_****

"Sakura, every time he was hurt he would smile. The more pain the bigger the smile."

"..."

"**_When he returned from the first teme retrieval mission was one of the few times he ever frowned..." _**Inner Sakura flashes a image of the return mission. **_"You'll notice all the pain and sadness locked on the inside of his eyes. How long his frown seems." _**Sakura immediately notices the sadness in Naruto's eyes

"You're saying he was always like that."****

"Pretty much... He did give a few genuine smiles when around you, but most of the time when others were around they were fake."

"..."

****

"..."

A long silence breaks between her and her innerself as she reaches the Hokages office to see Tsunade's office with two giant holes leading inside. Her desk was completely destroyed, papers all over the place.

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura ask in a clearly nervous voice.

"What the hell do you want...get out of here. You're the cause of this." Tsunade said in a clearly hurt voice mixed with anger.

"I don't understand..."

"You and that stupid snake bitch." Tsunade says ramming her fist into a filing cabinet.

"I didn't even give Sasuke an answer..." Sakura says in a scared voice.

"Like I should believe that. I know how much you chased after Sasuke, and I saw how you looked at him when he came back." Tsunade shouts as she clenches her fist realizing she is out of things to destroy. "Damnit, I'm going to break you next! Argh! GET OUT!"

"I didn't give him an answer. I swear it." Sakura says as tears fill her eyes. "I don't even love Sasuke anymore." Sakura mumbles out as Tsunade calms down a little.

"For some reason I believe you Sakura...but try telling that to Naruto." Tsunade says as she lets out a sigh, trying to hold back her anger to strangle a certain snake summoner.

Suddenly a bloodied and battered Kakashi appears in the room, nearly falling through one of the holes Tsunade left in the floor. "Hokage-sama..." Kakashi coughs out as he tries to fight through his pain. "Naruto..." Kakashi takes a deep breath. "Gone." Kakashi says, again trying to control his breathing enough to talk.

Finally he says everything he can in a few long breaths. "Naruto...he ran out of the village...me and Jiraiya tried to stop him...Jiraiya needs emergency medical treatment...or death." Kakashi says as he passes out. Sakura catches him as he falls backwards. Before she can even look up Tsunade is gone.

Sakura looks down at her sensei as she tries to fix up some of his wounds. She can tell they were intended to kill, not to disable, as most of his wounds were near his heart and lungs striking at his vitals

Sakura feels her insides seem to ache in pain as her heart crumbles.

--------------------------------

"How could she...? How could she...? I though she finally had fallen for me...we even started dating...even started kissing...she told me she loved me…she made love to me...was I just a play thing...? Was I always second best...? Just something to pratice on till he came back?" Naruto asks himself over and over in his head

"Kit...might I suggest we figure out where we are going."

"WHO CARES? SO LONG AS I DON'T HAVE TO SEE THEIR FACES AGAIN!" 

-------------------------------------

(Nothing is truely perfect nothing is absolute... Life is never as perfect as one can belive.

Just to let everyone Know Naruto is leaving the village without asking Sakura if everything is real... I mean crap I'd probably freak like him and run away. But to answer the question why he doesn't 1.) It plays into the story plot. 2.) He's in to much pain to see her. 3.) Well if you read it clearly and know Naruto well enough you'll understand that he has in inferiorty complex with Sasuke. Thank you, Thank you thats all for chapter 3. I will post up chapter 4. Tomarrow... Right now... I must go to college I spent all night preparing these... Just great.)


	4. Name

(Here's Chapter 4)

CHAPTER 4 NAME

-------------------------------------

Two weeks later in rain country.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Screams out a shinobi, maybe only Chunin or Gennin level.

"Shut up and die!" Speaks a blonde shinobi with a voice ice cold as he cuts the shinobi's head clean off his shoulders.

The blonde looks about, his eyes as cold as glass, his face hidden by a mask. He wears a black sleeveless ANBU shirt and baggy blue ANBU pants, yet he doesn't wear the standard ANBU forearm protection or heavy armor, leaving his defined chest to be appreciated. His blonde hair spiky and styled. Upon his arm, like many traditional ANBU marks, is a single blue flame. Around his neck drapes an ice cold blue orb clenched in a dragons claw. His legs are decked out with one shuriken holster. Around his right wrist is a shackle connected to a long solid wide blue steel sword with a razor sharp blade and crimson cotton wrap looking much like the Shinigami's sword. The man flicks the blood off the sword as he looks around. His eyes seemingly piercing the landscape. Rain falls about the blonde shinobi soaking his whole body down to his core.

"Naruto-kun...please let's go." Responds a female voice.

"Hai…I'll be right there Kimi-chan." Naruto responds as he closes his eyes. "Vanish." His sword disappears into thin air, leaving the chain seemingly connected to air. He then performs a leaf flicker technique.

------------------

Moments later a squad of leaf shinobi descend upon the headless body of the shinobi. "Target close by." Radios the captain, his eyes hidden in a white dog mask.

"Hai" Responds a pink haired ANBU kunoichi.

"Everyone be on guard." Responds the captain.

----------------

"Kimi-chan we are being followed." Naruto states as he glances over his shoulders. "10 Konoha ANBU I'd say, from their chakra levels." Naruto adds as the girl smiles

"Do you want to take them? They were your old village Naruto-kun." Responds the girl.

Naruto laughs. "Sure. Go on ahead."

The blue haired kunoichi vanishes into the trees as Naruto stops in his tracks letting the squad catch up.

-------

"There he is." States one of the ANBU

"Alright, alright I give up." Responds Naruto as he raises his hands above his head. "I surrender I surrender." Naruto repeats.

Eight of the ANBU gather around Naruto, as two stand at a distance observing the ANBU circle around Naruto, their kunai drawn in case he makes a move.

"Please leave...I only want to walk alone...so leave or die." Naruto says with a smile as one of the ANBU begins to reply.

"You wouldn't even be able to reach for a weapon before we'd have cut you down." Says the ANBU.

Naruto lets out a laugh. "You forget...I'm the Lonely Shinigami..." As quickly as Naruto speaks, his sword reappears and he slashes through all eight of the ANBU. There blood sprays over Naruto, making him look like a devil from hell. Naruto points his sword at Kakashi and Sakura. "I'll let both of you live this time...consider it a warning...next time I see either of you I'll have your heads. Especially the Uchiha slut." Naruto says spitting on the ground as if Sakura left a bad taste in his mouth. "But just to make sure you don't follow me."

Naruto raises the sword in front of his face. As he closes his eyes a single bloody tear streaks down his right check. "Sorrow." Naruto speaks softly as the air becomes ice cold. Kakashi and Sakura both become paralyzed in fear as there emotions seem to flow out of them brining tears to there eyes, letting Naruto flicker away.

---------------------------

"Naruto-kun you shouldn't eat so fast." Sakura says as she elbows the young blonde knucklehead in the ribs as he downs a bowl of ramen.

"If you let the noodles soak too long then they don't taste as good Sakura-chan." Naruto says, with a very wide grin.

"But you'll get a stomach ache." Sakura says in a giggling tone.

"Well then you can heal me." Naruto says with a sheepish grin.

Sakura and Naruto share many laughs and smiles as they sit elbow to elbow together, leaning on one another until they finish eating. Naruto pays the bill and takes Sakura through the park. Sakura points up at the stars. "They are so beautiful." Sakura says as she admires the view of the sky. Naruto always seemed to know the exact right spot where the stars could be seen perfectly.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you Sakura-chan." Naruto whispers softly to Sakura, earning a blush from Sakura. "You're more beautiful than all the stars in the heavens combined..."

Naruto and Sakura share a long deep kiss when suddenly the dream blurs into tears.

Sakura feels herself thrown against the hospital lounge wall. "Sasuke stop it! Stop it Sasuke!" Sakura screams out as Sasuke pins her to the wall as lust fills his eyes. "What happened to Sasuke-kun? Sakura didn't you say before I left that you would do anything, even bear my children? Well I'm holding you to it. I want you Sakura." Sasuke says in a forceful tone as he begins to tear Sakura's outfit.

Tears well up in Sakura's eyes. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" Sakura screams out when suddenly a large chakra kick slams into Sasuke's groin, causing him to pass out as Sakura flees with tears flowing from her eyes.

She runs to Naruto's apartment hoping to seek comfort in Naruto's arms. Yet when she arrives she sees Naruto, his arms and legs seemed to be chained to the floor. "Naruto... Naruto... Naruto-kun." Sakura cries out as she dives at Naruto, but he seem to shatter away revealing the Lonely Shinigami, his sword held at her throat. "Naruto is no more...Uchiha slut."

----------------------

Sakura bolts from her bed. Rubbing her head as she tries to recover from her nightmare. It had been a week since she had her run in with the Lonely Shinigami. A man who was rumored to be a real life Shinigami taking down a whole village, killing without mercy or care. Once you started a fight with him, you were dead. He would always ask you to leave for he always wanted to be alone. Some say it was because he wanted to be alone... Other says because he's a ghost...and yet others say because he wants no one but his lover who he had lost. The few that he didn't kill always saw him sad and lonely looking. Though rumors circulated that he had teamed up with a blue haired girl carrying a child. His lonely moods and cold hearted killings earned him the nickname of Lonely Shimigami to the world of shinobi.

Sakura glanced at the clock; the time read 5:31 AM (Heh that is actually the time right now).

_"Great I've got to be at work in two hours." _Sakura told herself as she let out a sigh. She yanked the red colored sheets off her bed. As she slips into a pair of blue panties with a red heart, she grabs her night robe and looks around. _"I hope that Uchiha bastard's happy. He drove away Naruto-kun. Heh, well that kick I gave him probably ensured the end of his clan." _Sakura tells herself as she smirks rethinking the day when she finally was able to get her emotions under control and confront Sasuke.

-----------Flash back---------------

_Sasuke was leaning against the bridge that they had always hung out at when they were kids. A large smirk formed on his face at the proud knowledge that Naruto Uzumaki had deserted the leaf village._

_"WHY...? Why would you tell Naruto-kun something like that?" Sakura said, her voice filled with tears and hurt._

_"Because I wanted to…he was a dobe and a dead last...he didn't matter anyhow." Sasuke says in a voice filled with evil._

_"Then tell me, was your proposal just a lie. You don't even love me, do you?" Sakura screamed out, as tears ran down her face._

_"Yep...I personally think you're still ugly and repulsive...though your superhuman strength would be a great for our children." Sasuke says, with a smirk more sinister than even Orochimaru or Kabuto could muster. More than half the town knew about the engagement and Sasuke had even scheduled a date, without even talking to Sakura. He knew she'd say no, so he did everything himself. He even bought her a dress and invited her parents._

_"YOU BASTARD! I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU, OR HAVE YOU PIECE OF SHIT CHILDREN!" Sakura screams as she lands a very powerful superhuman strength kick right into Sasuke's groin. She could feel his hip break under the pressure as she sends him flying backwards into the water._

_"Naruto was right, you're just a teme. But he forgot to tell you, you're a dobe as well." Sakura said huffing off._

_---------------End flashback----------------_

Sakura rubs her arms as she paces around her bedroom. She could never sleep anymore as she would lay awake for hours thinking about Naruto. Her mind cursing her for how naive she was. How stupid and foolish she was to take advantage of Naruto. If she had only shot Sasuke down then and ran to Naruto, none of this would have happened. She wouldn't feel so dead on the inside. She would be happy, she would be smiling, even married. She had learned that Naruto had intended on giving her the ring that night on their date. He had even booked a candlelit dinner in the Sakura Tree Garden with Teuchi as a waiter. He even had Teuchi spend all day cooking a very fine dinner.

Her heart seemed to melt at what the dinner might have been like. She knew she probably would have said yes too. She knew the only reason she chased Sasuke was because she wanted to stay true to her childhood crush. She had no feelings for him and she couldn't stand to be away from Naruto.

Sakura let out a small sigh as she decided to get dressed and go for a walk. She didn't know where she was going or why she was going for a walk. She just felt that it was something she had to do. She threw on the repaired wedding ring Naruto had crushed in his apartment, along with her traditional outfit.

She left her room unsure of where she was going or what she would find.

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat on top of the 4th Hokage's head. His hand running over the fine stone rock as he lets out a small tear. "Kimi-chan, why do I keep desiring to return to this place that has caused me so much pain?" Naruto asks in a sad voice.

"I don't know Naruto-kun. Maybe you just want to have a home." Kimi says as she rubs her stomach indicating her pregnancy.

"This place should no longer hold a meaning other than suffering to me... Yet the rain draws me here." Naruto says as he looks up at the sky right before it starts to downpour.

"The rain is odd today." Says Kimi in a boring and lazy voice. "Maybe it's sad."

"Even the heavens seem to cry a lot...I wonder what Kami thinks of me now." Naruto says as his gaze seems to fix on the sky.

"Who knows Naruto-kun...? Who knows?" Kimi says as she lets out a soft smile. "But I do know I love you Naruto-kun." Kimi says with a soft voice as she wraps her free arm around Naruto.

"Whatever." Naruto says in a cold voice.

"I don't care...I don't care because I love you." Kimi says with a small smile

"We should go." Naruto says as he looks into the rain. "Someone's coming."

"Hai" Says Kimi as she body flickers away

Naruto pops his neck as he vanishes the only thing that lingers behind is his lingering chakra.

A squad of ANBU arrive. They land gracefully to the ground as one of the nods his head they flicker away quickly and quietly.

---------------------------

"Kimi-chan... I want to walk alone for awhile." Naruto states as he looks up at the sky.

Kimi shrugs. "Okay, see you at home Naruto-kun."

"Hai...talk to you later." Naruto says as he flickers away.

-----------------------

(Some of you might wonder why Naruto changed his clothes... 1.) Because he didn't want to be reconized as Naruto... As to why Sakura doesn't know Naruto is the Lonely Shimigami... Its simple. Compared to Naruto she and almost everyone knew the only similarities they have is the basic looks of blonde hair and blue eyes the additueds are too extreame if you consider it. That doesn't mean he's not going to be in her nightmares. As of the new additude... You'll just have to read I don't want to spoil the fun... I'll have the next chapter up soon just checking the beta and compiling it.)


	5. Chain

CHAPTER 5 Chain. The bleeding heart cries out.

-------------------------------------------

Naruto walks through the dreary rain. His hair drenched through as it hangs low. Naruto keeps his gaze cast to the clouds. Naruto walks about the field, his eyes mixed with rain water and tears. _"Why can't I just die...? I just want to die rain...is it because death will bring me happiness?" _Naruto tells himself as he fixes his gaze about him. He sees several ANBU squads surround him.

_"Great...more bloodshed...can't I ever walk alone?"_ Naruto ask himself inside his head.

"Leave please." Naruto ask as his dull glassy eyes look about.

The ANBU simply respond by drawing there swords causing Naruto to hang his head low. "Please... I don't want to kill you. I don't want to kill anymore I just want to be left alone in my tears."

The ANBU strike forwards, causing Naruto to let out a grunt as they strike past him landing several kunai and sword slashings into his body. Naruto holds up his chain closing his eyes he lets the chain spring free from his wrist. The chain acting as if it had a will of its own swinging and piercing every single ANBU.

"I'm sorry." Naruto says in a soft tone. "Shatter." As the words escape his mouth the ANBU fall lifelessly to the ground a single tear runs down their cheeks.

"I didn't want to kill you...why couldn't you have seen that?" Naruto says as he walks away from the bloody mess continuing his walk through the sad rain.

-----------------------

Sakura continues her walk, the rain pouring down upon her drenching her clothes. Yet she follows her feet, not caring where they take her. She just wants to vanish from her nightmare. She could not keep the image of Naruto out of her mind. How she had been so stupid...? So ignorant. Since that day not even her innerself seemed to talk to her. Sure all her friends still hung out with her, but she knew everyone blamed her for not stopping Naruto's run away. Sakura looked up at the sky. _"Why can't I just die...? I just want to die..." _Sakura mumbles inside her head.

------------------------

One blonde haired shinobi walks east as one pink haired kunoichi walks west. There paths seem to cross as if guided by the hands of kami herself. They keep their gaze low at the ground, not even noticing one another as they pass each other. Their thoughts seem to pass with one another.

_"I miss you Sakura-chan. I'm so lonely without you"_

_"I miss you Naruto-kun. I feel so empty inside"_

They continue walking, growing farther and farther from one another. Their gazes still cast at the ground. As they pull away into the haze of the mist something is left on Sakura's right wrist...nothing other than a heavy iron clad shackle with a long chain seeming to trail from it...she does not notice the extra weight as she disappears into the forest, seemingly walking in oblivion.

-------------------

Sakura manages to return to town after another hour of walking. Her eyes seem to scream sadness. Yet her mind screams her regret of losing Naruto. Her heart cries out her love for him. She doesn't know how much longer she could hold out. She had tried several times to locate the blondy, but she could not find a trace. _"Why...? Why did I let Sasuke use me like that...? Why...? I could have been happy with Naruto-kun...now I will never be happy." Sakura _tells herself as she walks through the streets, the thick heavy chain seemingly swaying freely in the air as her hands linger at her side. She has a look of someone who has just fought a Shinigami face to face and lost.

Her green eyes seem to dull almost like glass. Her medium length pink hair seems to look tangled and messy from the battering of the rain. Sakura walks around with her eyes sagging as if she hadn't slept in years. Her body moves slowly and sadly. As she drifts through the rainy mud covered streets, all emotions seem to drain out of her. She walks into Ino not even stopping as Ino falls into the mud.

"Oi Forehead! Watch where the fuck you're going." Ino shouts as she looks over her mud covered clothes. Sakura doesn't even stop as she moves forward like someone in a trance.

"Well what the fuck do you have to say for yourself Forehead?!" Ino screams out at Sakura.

"Sakura..." Ino doesn't even finish as she quickly catches that something is wrong, something terrible wrong. She looks over her best friend's appearance as she notices Sakura looks like she had just went through hell and back. But what frightens her the most is the dangling chain hanging off Sakura's wrist swinging freely.

"Sakura what is that on your wrist?" She says as she quickly runs up to Sakura and grabs her wrist. Sakura looks down at her wrist. "Huh...? Whatever." Sakura says as she tries to walk forward but Ino does not release her grip.

"Not whatever. Tell me who did this to you Sakura. Please." Ino says in a very scared and worried voice.

"Who cares...? Just let me die." Sakura says her thoughts out loud as she tries to walk but Ino does not release her. "Sakura..." Ino says in a shallow voice.

Sakura doesn't even look up as she yanks her arm forcefully from Ino's hands as she walks forward, seemingly on a path to nowhere, yet everywhere.

-----------------------

Naruto drifts by the Hokage's office. In his hand he clenches the necklace Tsunade had given him so long ago. He walks up to the window using wall climbing. He peers into the room to see Tsunade passed out face first on the desk, the stench of sake clouding the air.

Naruto looks to his necklace; he slips himself inside draping the necklace around the unconscious Tsunade. _"I don't want to be Hokage anymore." _Naruto vanishes into the night air.

Tsunade is awakened by a pounding on her door. "Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama." Pleads a desperate sounding female voice.

Tsunade rubs her temples as she performs a small medical jutsu to help her with the large amount of sake she had downed. "Come In."

A mud covered Ino barges into the office. "Hokage-sama its Sakura."

Tsunade frowns. "What about my student Ino?"

Within moments Shikamaru walks in carrying an unconscious Sakura draped over his shoulder. He walks over to the love seat on the far wall, laying Sakura down to let Tsunade get a full view of Sakura's almost dead look.

Tsunade clearly notices the dull distant look in Sakura's eyes, along with the matted mess of her hair and soaked clothes. "What happened to her?"

Ino shakes her head. "I don't know Tsunade-sama. All I know is she said. '_Who cares. Just let me die.' _ When I asked her about the chain on her wrist."

Tsunade looks to Sakura's wrist noticing that the shackle of the chain looks a lot like a chain a slave trader would put on their slaves. She also notices how the last link of the chain clearly shows that it was broken as if pulled apart in a diagonal right to left pattern. She knew if she could find the source it would match up perfectly. Tsunade lets out a sigh. "Ino, how much has Ibiki taught you on your mind probe jutsu?"

Ino nods her head. "Enough."

Tsunade nods. "Right, Shikamaru you hold her down Ino you dive into Sakura's mind and tell me what you can find."

Shikamaru cast his Kagemane one more time not even bothering to let out a troublesome as Ino proceeds to dive into Sakura's mind.

--------------------------

Ino enters with ease, yet she seems to find herself knee deep in an ocean of blood as far as the eye can see. _"What the hell." _Ino looks around, trying to locate a way to read Sakura's mind. She wanders around looking for Sakura. What she find nearly makes her eject herself. She looks at the figure of Sakura before her.

Sakura is covered in blood her heart seemingly cut out of her chest. Tears running down her face even with her eyes held shut. Her naked body shackled to nothing but air. An ocean of blood flowing from her empty chest. The crying Sakura just appears to be mute as Ino asks her. "Who did this to you? Why are you like this?"

Sakura looks to Ino, tears streaming down her face. Her expression carrying the look of a broken and scared child. Yet Sakura does not speak, she only lowers her head back down. "Are you the one I seek?"

Suddenly Ino feels a darkness surround her.

----------------

Ino is yanked out of Sakura's mind as she looks to see the chain that was once hanging free around Sakura's wrist piercing her chest. Shikamaru releases his Kagemane as he tries to break the chain. Even Tsunade and her super human strength fail to break the chain as they tug with all their might.

Ino feels her heart seem to ache and twinge in pain, as if crying out in mercy and sadness. Soon she blacks out.

--------------------------

Ino looks around in the dark space that seems to be her mind. Before her stands the same bloody Sakura, her arms extended at Ino's chest, the chain impaled through Ino. Sakura's voice is lonely and plagued with pain. "You are not the one I seek...Shatter"

Ino feel her heart seem to break into pieces as heartache floods her mind. But just as Ino seems on the edge of breaking Sakura's eyes widen and the chain leaps out of Ino's chest, sparing her from the certain death.

---------------------------

Ino returns to reality as she sees Tsunade looking down at the three crystal Hokage necklace that had fallen on the chain. The necklace is what appeared to cause the chain to break back into its normal dangling manner. Tsunade begins patching up Ino's wound as Shikamaru picks up the necklace. "Isn't this Naruto's necklace Hokage-sama? Why were you wearing it?"

Tsunade nods he head. "Hai, it is Naruto's. Why it was around my neck I have no clue, but it seemed to have just saved Ino's life. We better not try anything. Get Jiraiya in here Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nods his head. "Hai, but can we move him from the hospital."

Tsunade nods her head. "Go to my desk and grab a notice paper and pen, I'll sign the release."

Shikamaru quickly moves to her desk and returns to Tsunade, who continues her work on Ino. She grabs the pen with her mouth. After giving a rough signature she spits out the pen. "There, now hurry, and if anyone argues they can come direct to me. Tell them I need a medical transport team. Ino took a direct hit to the heart."

Shikamaru nods his head as he flickers away.

-------------------

(AN: Ooooooh Freaky... I'll make this short so I can begin reviewing the next chapter... Whats happen to Sakura... Whats with the freaky chain... And the Fked up mind of Sakura's... Stay tuned for more of Chains... Yeah... That was lame...)


	6. Shimigami

CHAPTER 6 Shimigami

-------------------

Shikamaru returns with a medical squad and a bandaged Jiraiya being held up by crutches.

Jiraiya looks around. He notices Tsunade kneeling over Ino, her medical jutsu finished. He looks over to see Sakura unconscious on the couch, her figure slumped as if she had been laid there. "You called for me Tsunade." Jiraiya says trying to evaluate the situation as the medical team carries Ino away on a stretcher.

Tsunade nods her head as she puts on a serious look "Yes, I need your help."

Tsunade points to the chain loosely hanging from Sakura's wrist. "What does that look like to you?"

Jiraiya glances at the chain. "A heavy duty slave chain. Why is Sakura wearing it?"

Tsunade frowns. "I don't know why she's wearing it. I thought it was one too, but it randomly sprung to life and pierced Ino in the heart. Jiraiya in all of your lifetime, have you ever heard or known of a simple slave chain coming to life and attacking those around it?"

Jiraiya shakes his head. "No...never."

Tsunade rubs her head as she picks up Naruto's necklace. "Even with all my super strength I couldn't even make it crack, and I used my full strength when trying to free Ino from it. Yet this just bounced off it and made the chain break into its normal state of what you see now."

Tsunade tosses the necklace to Jiraiya. "Hmm. This is Naruto's."

Tsunade nods her head. "Yeah, it was around my neck when I woke up after a long late night drink."

Jiraiya frowns. "Ether Naruto was here and returned it to you. Or someone's playing a very sick joke. You should ask the ANBU later when you get the chance."

Tsunade looks to Sakura. "Jiraiya...I'm going to run a scan on Sakura. Ino said she originally found Sakura wandering around the streets. Ino asked Sakura about the chain and Sakura said she didn't care about the chain, she only wanted to die."

Jiraiya nods his head. "And you want me to tap this necklace on the chain if it attacks you."

Tsunade nods. "I must know if she's okay."

Jiraiya nods his head. "Please be careful Tsunade."

Tsunade approaches Sakura, flipping through her medical scan seals. She runs her hands over Sakura's body starting from her head down. She finds nothing wrong with Sakura. Tsunade decides to confront her direct worry as she moves over to Sakura's groin. She confirms her worst fears. Sakura's hymen had indeed been torn. Yet she can not make out whether it was done against her will. The tear seemed to only be a two or three at the most. She had heard from Sakura herself that she had spent the night at Naruto's. Yet right after Naruto left, Sakura buried herself in hospital work and that night Sasuke had tried to rape her. For all she knew Sasuke could have tried again and succeeded. Tsunade let out a long sigh as she decided to move up to Sakura's stomach, hoping her last fear wouldn't be confirmed. Yet no matter how much she wanted her examining to be wrong, she now knew her 15 year old student Sakura Haruno was pregnant.

Tsunade pulled away from Sakura, staring at Sakura's stomach long enough for Jiraiya to catch onto what was wrong. He quickly wraps his arms around Tsunade. "Tsunade-chan. Sakura can answer your questions when she wakes up, lets find out if Naruto was here. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can retrieve him."

Tsunade nods her head. "Hai. I'll do that. As for you, I want you to find out what the hell kinda chain that is."

Jiraiya nods his head as he walks out the door. "I'll be down the hall in the towers records room. Could you do me the favor of sending Kenji Nara to me? Next to me he is the closest thing Konoha has to a seal expert."

Tsunade nods her head. "Hai,"

----------------------------------

Jiraiya sits in the dimmed candlelit room. His scrolls all unsealed and laid out. All of his frogs were before him, even the wise Ma and Pa. Kenji walks into the room, noticing how in-depth Jiraiya is as he searches through every book on record.

"Jiraiya-sama did you call for me."

Jiraiya nods his head as he waves a hand, motioning for him to come near as he grabs another book from a very tall stack. "Hai, Kenji-san tell me, what do you know of jutsu accessory's? Especially chains and more specifically, one's that look like slave chains. With the ability to attack its target while the wearer is unconscious. Also added onto it, that the chain can't simply be broken as it is stronger than chakra wires. Even stronger then Tsunade-sama strength."

Kenji lets out a low whistle. "Must be one hell of a confinement chain if even Tsunade can't break it."

Jiraiya shakes his head. "It's only half of a chain connected to nothing resting on the users right wrist."

Kenji raises an eyebrow. "Much good half of a chain does you. But I would say its going to have another side out there."

Jiraiya nods his head. "I know that, but what can you tell me."

Kenji ruffles his hair. "Man, as my son would put it...troublesome. Let's see. This is one powerful ass chain if it can move on its own to protect the user, even at a subconscious level when the user isn't aware of danger. On top of that, you said that it won't break even with all of Tsunade's strength. Tell me a little more if you could."

Jiraiya nods his head. "Well it lashed out at Ino after she used a mind jutsu to read the owners mind because the owner was unconscious. Tsunade couldn't break it with all her strength as I said. Yet a simple trinket like a necklace shattered the chain back to its dormant state as if it was nothing."

Kenji ruffles his hair more as he leans against the wall, shutting his eyes as he tries to visualize the chain. "Slavers chain you say...hmmmm. Super powerful chain...slave shackle indicating that the person is owned by someone or something. For a slave is considered someone's property... You say it moves to protect the wearer on its own free will? Can you remove this chain at all?"

Jiraiya shakes his head. "No, I examined it to check. The wrist cuff itself seems to be forged out of a solid piece of steel."

Kenji frowns. "Did you notice any seals on it?"

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Hai, I noticed five seals."

"And what were they?"

Jiraiya grabs another book. "I didn't recognize four of the seals, but I was able to recognize one. Part of it is for summoning, and I could have sworn I saw another part of the seal somewhere else. But the rest I couldn't figure out."

Kenji opens his eyes. "Show me the part you think you recognize."

Jiraiya nods his head as he grabs a piece of paper from his scrolls and draws the seal as he saw it. "This is what the seal looked like."

Kenji walks over to Jiraiya casting his eyes down, he immediately frowns. "Jiraiya you do know what that part you recognize belongs to right?"

Jiraiya shakes his head. "I don't, but like I said, I do recognize it."

Kenji points at the part of the seal Jiraiya recognized. "That part you recognize it from the Fourth's Kyuubi Slaying and the same jutsu the Third used to defeat Orochimaru. That part of the seal is Shinigami text."

Jiraiya's eyes widen as she immediately places it together. Kenji drops his head. "Odds are this is a Shinigami chain...yet who in the world would create one...? Why in the word would someone create one?"

Jiraiya frowns as he tosses all of the books off his desk. "'Arg! Damn it! Here I was looking in simple jutsu and summoning. Damn it."

Ma and Pa jump upon the crashing of books to turn around. "Jiraiya-kun what's with the childish temper?"

Jiraiya lets out a sigh. "We've been looking in all of the wrong books. We need to look in Shinigami books, and you know how rare and hard those are to find. Not to mention how hard they are to read."

Ma and Pa let out a frown themselves. "Great. Hey does the Nara clan have any? We know there Kage moves border near the Shinigami line. We might be able to use them."

Kenji nods. "I'll grab all of my scrolls. I highly doubt the elders will restrict the legendary Jiraiya from reading them."

Jiraiya bows his head in thanks as he lets out a long sigh. "I need sake."

Kenji turns around. "I'll bring some of that as well."

------------------------

Jiraiya spends many more hours working over scrolls, all the way into high afternoon when Tsunade comes in to talk with Jiraiya. "Any luck?"

Jiraiya frowns. "No, only more bad information."

Tsunade frowns. "What did you find Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya takes a puff on the cigarette he bummed off Kenji. "Jiraiya you know what I think of smoking, now out with your results."

Jiraiya cast Tsunade a glare. "I need the smoke to calm myself, thanks to the little information I picked up from the Nara scrolls. I found out just a fraction of information from them. Right now I have all my frogs in counsel meeting with the elder toad."

Tsunade walks over to Jiraiya as Kenji tosses his cigarettes to Tsunade. "You're going to need them Hokage-sama."

Jiraiya tosses her the lighter as Tsunade distracts herself for the second to catch the lighter. Jiraiya speaks. "Shinigami."

Tsunade catches the lighter as the words hit her ears. She keeps her arm locked in the air, quickly drawing a cigarette to smoke. "It's a Shinigami cuff, that's what your saying."

Jiraiya nods his head. "Hai,"

Tsunade lets a tear escape as she lights up, tossing both the cigarettes and lighter to Kenji. "I came to tell you Ino is awake. Care to come with me and talk to her."

Jiraiya nods his head. "I've got all the information I am going to get out of the village books."

------------------------

Ino hugs the hospital sheet around her as Choji wraps his warms around her while Shikamaru leans against the wall lighting up a cigarette to give Ino the comforting feeling of Asuma being around.

Tsunade walks in the room with Jiraiya, both shocking even Shikamaru as they let the cigarettes still in their mouths burn away.

Shikamaru smirks. "Seems like everyone's smoking today. Next it will be Ino and Choji."

Tsunade rubs her head while walking in the room. "I'm not proud Shikamaru, but to quote what Jiraiya said 'I need it to calm myself."'

Shikamaru nods his head. "Hai, I already overheard my father last night when he had me help him fetch all of the clan scrolls."

Tsunade turns to Ino. "How do you feel?"

Ino frowns. "Cold and painfully sad."

Tsunade nods her head. "Can you tell me what you saw?"

Ino nods her head. "Do you mind if Choji and Shikamaru remain?"

Tsunade shakes her head. "They can stay; they are Sakura's friends as well."

Ino lets out a long sigh. "Well...when I dove into Sakura's mind, it was different. Unlike normally where I'm face to face with the persons mind, I was in a very dark place, almost complete darkness. All around me was blood, as far as my eyes could see was nothing but blood all the way up to my knees. I looked around and finally found what I think was Sakura...I've got no clue if it was Sakura...she looked so sad, so hurt and lonely. She was completely naked and crying her eyes out. She also had a hole in her chest. It was as if her heart was carved out. No matter how much blood seemed to flow in her chest, it kept flowing out onto the floor and into the ocean of blood. The only thing that was on her body was a pink chain around her wrist."

Ino breaks off for a moment as she bites her lip. "I asked her what happened to her and who made her look like that, yet she remained mute until finally she asked. 'Are you the one I seek?' I then came back to reality for a moment, when the chain pierced through me and I ended up falling into my mind...I met her again, but this time there was no ocean of blood. Just her, the blood still running out of her chest onto the ground. She had her arm extended and the chain was connected to me as if reading everything about me. She spoke with pain and sadness as she said. 'You are not the one I seek...Shatter' After that I felt my heart seem to crack and crumble. Ugh it's still painful, even to think about...but right before she finished me off her eyes widened and she vanished. I'm guessing that's when the necklace hit the chain."

Tsunade frowns. "That's when the chain was broken..."

Ino looks at both Sannin with a worried look in her eyes. "What's wrong with Sakura?"

Shikamaru decides to break the news for Tsunade. "Sakura has a Shinigami chain on her wrist."

Ino face grows pale. "What?"

Shikamaru turns to Jiraiya who picks up for Shikamaru. "That's all we really know about it. That it has such power to it that is classed up in the Shinigami category. We don't know how it was created or why it was created. What its name is or anything."

Ino remains in a shocked state as Tsunade clenches Jiraiya's shirt and cries. "That's not all Ino."

Everyone seems to look at the two Sannin as they frown. Jiraiya wraps his arms around Tsunade as he speaks for her. "Sakura is pregnant."

The three shinobi's faces become riddled with shock and sympathy for Sakura. Shikamaru who manages to keep a slight cool about him. "Great, I'm going to need more smokes."

Ino manages to catch herself from crying as she looks at Tsunade who can barely stand. "I'll tell her Tsunade-sama. I'm her best friend."

Jiraiya nods his head. "Thank Ino. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take Tsunade so she can have several much needed drinks."

------------------------------------

(AN: Dun, Dun, Dun... Sakura's pregenate but who's child... Is its Sasukes... Or is it Naruto... Who's the misterious little girl... Who's this misterious bleeding woman... Shimigami chain... What could its powers be... What coulds its effects be. Only the next chapter will tell...

Sadly My beta hasn't betad anymore as I said I'm not rushing him so this is the last installment for tonight. I hope you've enjoyed the new chapters.)


	7. Comfort

CHAPTER 7: Comfort.

------------------------------------

When Sakura finally awakens in the mid evening, her cold eyes seem to stare at everyone that has gathered around her. All of the rookie nine and their jonin-senseis are in front of her. Even Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro, who have insisted in helping with the Naruto retrieval team, are gathered around her bedside.

"Hey sleepy-head." Calls out her familiar blonde hair blue eyed best friend.

Sakura tries to smile but the action seems to pain her too much on the inside. "Hey Ino." She says in an almost sad, yet apathetic voice.

Ino points around the room. "Everyone came to see how you were."

Sakura frowns a little as she looks at everyone's smiling face. "Why do you all waste your time with me?"

Kakashi places his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Because you're our friend Sakura. What better waste of time is there then being there for your friends when they need you around?"

Sakura rolls her eyes as she lays back into her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "We need colors other than white in this hospital."

No one laughs at her joke, as she seemed to cut all of the humor out of her voice. Ino grabs one of the get well cards with a big smile and a happy tone. "Shall we decorate it with the get well cards?"

Sakura shakes her head. "White's fine. It represents something I don't have."

Kakashi raises his eyebrow in a goofy look. "What you mean Sakura?"

Sakura remains mute as her hands seemingly run subconsciously to her stomach. "Simplicity...calmness."

Sakura remains in her apathetic not caring mood for what seems like hours as the squads slowly filter out from the silence Sakura seems to radiate. Finally only Kakashi and Ino remain.

Ino turns to Kakashi giving him a look to tell him to leave, yet Kakashi shakes his head. "Let me be here for my student Ino-san. Whatever your about to say I want to here."

Ino lets out a frown as she turns to Sakura. Sakura seems to speak for Ino. "I already know I'm pregnant Ino."

Ino stands in silence for a moment as Kakashi asks the question. "Who?"

Sakura looks at the ceiling. "... I believe its Naruto's...or Sasuke's. I'm unsure, I've been passing out around Sasuke a lot lately."

Kakashi lets out a regretful sigh. He keeps seeming to fail his students. First with Sasuke in not stopping his lust for power. Then with Naruto for not allowing Naruto to look up to him or remind him that he is there for him. Now he's failed in protecting the kunoichi of the group from harm by her own two team mates.

Ino rubs her chest as the memory of the chain seems to burn like fire inside her, spurring her next question. "Sakura...who placed that chain on you, and how'd you get it?"

Sakura looks down at her wrist, actually taking time to absorb the chain and take it into her mind. "Who knows? I don't care." Is all she responds with.

Kakashi decides that for once he must leave his student alone with Ino. He places his hand on Ino's shoulder, letting her know he'll be right outside.

Ino nods her head in thanks as she turns to Sakura with a more determined look in her eyes. "Did Sasuke attack you again?" Ino asks knowing full well that Sakura didn't want anyone to know about Sasuke and his recent attacks. Though it was clear to anyone who wasn't blind that Sasuke had been trying to aggressively court Sakura as he was admitted several times with a broken pelvis.

Sakura shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know...I don't care anymore Ino."

Ino frowns even deeper as she tries to get Sakura to open up even slightly to her. "Sakura, please tell me what's wrong with you. I'm your best friend. I've been your best friend since we were little."

Sakura shakes her head. "Ino you weren't my first friend and you know it."

Ino looks at Sakura with contemplation. "What do you mean?"

Sakura turns her look to her wrist one more time. "My first friend...is the same person as my first true love...now both seem to be gone."

Ino gives Sakura a funny look, knowing that she is referring to Naruto. As the memory of Naruto introducing them seems to fade into her mind. "You really miss Naruto don't you?"

Sakura nods her head. "Life just isn't life without him."

Ino grabs Sakura's hand as she smiles. "Then as Naruto would say. We will bring Naruto back that's a promis-." "Shut up!" Sakura shouts out in a loud tone that is somehow angry and sad at the same time.

"Don't you dare Ino. Don't you fucking dare."

Ino frowns as her plan for cheering Sakura up seems to have horribly backfired. "I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura lets a tear fall down her cheek. "The only promise, lifetime promise I ever want to hear is from Naruto."

Ino nods her head. "Hai, we will bring Naruto back to you so he can make his promise."

Sakura shuts her eyes. _"Just don't let me destroy you too Ino."_

Sakura lets out a sigh as a silence forms between the two of them.

The long silence is eventually broken as Sakura's mom and dad walk into the room. The concern for their daughter clearly written on both of their faces. Tsunade neglected to truly tell her parents what was wrong. The worry was clear as her mother looked about the room noticing all the get well cards. "Sakura dear, are you alright?" Her mom says as she leaps at her daughter, hugging her tightly to such a point that Sakura's father has to pull her off. "Asami. Sakura's probably still sore, don't add to her pain."

Sakura's mother nods her head as she releases her grip enough to allow Sakura to breath. Her father eyes her up and down using his former shinobi skills. Still his fatherly side seems to take over. "Sakura-chan, how are you feeling? You seem to have gotten a lot of cards and attention for something so simple as just being sick."

Sakura shuts her eyes as her mind clicks on an excuse. "I'm sorry its just I've been taking Naruto's leaving a little hard and I pushed myself too much. I should be fine." She musters as much relaxed joy into her voice, yet her father doesn't seem to buy the excuse like her mother had. He could just sense she was faking what little joy he heard in her voice. She sounded exactly like Naruto had.

Isamu looks to his wife and smiles at Sakura. "Well Sakura-chan, please get well. I'm sure Naruto will come back to you."

Sakura nods her head. "Thanks. If you don't mind though, I'd like to get some sleep."

Isamu nods his head. "Hai, come Asami we need to let Sakura rest. You can cling to her when she gets home."

Asami shakes her head, refusing to let her daughter go. "No."

Isamu lets out a sigh. "She's not a child anymore, she needs her space." Isamu grabs Asami and literally yanks her off of Sakura causing Sakura to shift about in the bed from her mothers clinging. Isamu hears a distinct clattering sound as his shinobi instincts kick in causing him to yank harder with such a force that he drags himself and Asami to the floor.

Isamu smiles. "Guess, you really didn't intend to let her go. I'm sorry dear."

Asami gives Isamu a pouting glare before she finally lets her mind take over. "It's okay. You're right, Sakura is old enough for us to leave her alone in the hospital."

Isamu nods his head. "I'm really sorry dear."

Asami suddenly flashes her fist upside Isamu face nearly knocking him out cold as he lies back on the floor. "Ow! Yeesh I said I was sorry."

Asami glares at him. "Just take me home." She then turns a happy smile to Sakura. "I've already talked to Tsunade-sama and she said she will remove you from all missions for a week. So relax and get some rest dear. Your father and I will always be here for you."

Sakura bows her head. "Thank you mom."

Asami gives Sakura another hug as Isamu gets off the ground to hug his daughter but he whispers softy in her ear. "We need to talk later Sakura-chan."

Her pulls away and both of Sakura parents in unison say. "We love you Sakura." before leaving the room.

Sakura lies back in the bed shutting her eyes.

-----------------------

(AN: Awwwe Everyone cares... Not much I can say about the chapter... Just be ready for a dark moment... Next chapter... For as I said...Nothing good last forever. MUAHAHAHAH.)


	8. Father

CHAPTER 8 Father.

-----------------------

Sakura lays back in the rain, her eyes staring up at the rain clouds. The rain mixing with her tears as she lets her loneliness radiate out of her. Her mind races with Naruto's smile, his voice, his laugh. Suddenly a pink blur seems to wash past her. She rises to come eye to eye with deep blue orbs. They seem to appear kind and gentle, much like Naruto's. Yet that's the only resemblance they have at all. She appears to look just like Sakura except for the deep blue orbs.

"Who are you?" Sakura asks in confusion of how she was to disturb her from her thoughts.

"Father was right, you are funny." The little girl says with a smile.

Sakura gives a small smile. "What's your name."

The girl smiles back. "Yuriko."

Sakura smiles even bigger. "Such a pretty name."

The girl tugs on Sakura's arm. "Come play with me."

Sakura gives the girl a funny look. "Where are your parents?"

The girl frowns. "Gone."

Sakura feels her heart drop. "Who were your parents?"

Sakura wants to know if she knew the parents of such a cute girl. Yet as the girl begins to speak Sakura feels a pressure against her side.

------------------

Sakura is wrestled from her dream as Sasuke slings her from the bed. He throws her against the wall, pinning Sakura between him and the wall. "Your mine Sakura." Sasuke screams out as Sakura tries to resist.

Sakura begins to panic as her heart drops. She finds herself unable to move as Sasuke holds his fingers in a jutsu fashion constricting Sakura's movements. "Your mine Sakura." He repeats himself as he smashes his lips against Sakura's.

Sakura struggles and tries her best to break the binds on her body as she feels Sasuke begin to tear away the hospital gown, revealing her naked flesh. Sasuke grips her left wrist pinning it above Sakura's head as he squeezes it, drawing a low howl of pain from Sakura. Sasuke begins to remove his pants when suddenly. Sakura's eyes widen as the girl that she had met in her dream flashes through her head. Her chain springs to life, piercing Sasuke through the chest.

--------------------------

A naked Sakura stands in the darkness before Sasuke. Her eyes held shut as if in a peaceful manner. Her arm extended with the chain piercing into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke looks around as he eyes cast on the bloody nude Sakura. "What the hell? Where am I? What kinda jutsu is this?"

Sakura remains quiet, not answering any of Sasuke's questions. "You are not the one I seek... Shatter"

Sasuke feels his heart seem to ache and scream, as if a hand was squeezing all of the happiness that he had remaining and filling his heart with a depressing lonely and sad feeling. He ripped at the pain in his chest. It seemed to scream worse than the night he watched his parents die.

"What the fuck are you doing to me you bitch?!" Sasuke curses out as he tries to fight back, surprising Sakura. She lets out a small frown.

"You are foul...indeed."

Sakura shatters her chain, letting Sakura fall to the ground. Her eyes flicker open before Sasuke. "We shall fix that."

Sasuke lets out a scream as her eyes seem to pierce into Sasuke's mind.

------------------------

Sasuke falls to the ground, releasing Sakura from his grip as she watches him wither and tremble on the ground. The chain that was attached to her wrist still plunged in Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke's scream immediately alert several ANBU, as well as Tsunade and Sakura's father who was walking up to Sakura's room.

Tsunade looks at the chain buried in Sasuke's chest and she quickly retrieves Naruto's necklace. After tapping it against Sakura's wrist the chain shatters and reverts back to normal. Sakura falls over to the ground, her eyes displaying the clear shock as she tries to comprehend what happened. Tsunade wraps her arms around Sakura as the ANBU retrieve Sasuke, hauling him off to get medical treatment before Tsunade ends up killing him.

Isamu lets out a deep frown as he picks up the torn gown, draping it over Sakura as he gives his daughter a hug, prying her from Tsunade's arms. "Sakura-chan, you' okay? Daddy's here."

Sakura nods her head as she whips the tears from her eyes. "I'm okay father. He didn't do anything thing this time."

Isamu's heart seems to drop at the words this time. "You mean he's attacked you before."

Sakura nods her head as Isamu squeezes Sakura extremely tight, using her as a means to stop himself form snapping on the Uchiha, and Tsunade for that matter.

"Hokage-sama what kinda hospital do you run?" He shouts at Tsunade giving her a very angry father glare.

Tsunade lowers her head feeling the shame of not having placed ANBU on her precious student. "I'm sorry Isamu-san. I felt that the ANBU would have caused her discomfort. I just wanted her to be relaxed and happy."

Isamu continues his verbal abuse. "How dare you endanger my daughter. I don't care who the fuck you are, you have no right."

Tsunade hangs her head even lower, but before Isamu can continue Sakura stops him. "Please don't yell at Tsunade-sama. Its true. ANBU guards cause me a great deal of discomfort. I asked her to never place them in my room."

Isamu looks down at his daughter, letting his anger melt away as he hugs her gently. "Still...I could have lost you. You could have been hurt, I can't…I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

Sakura's father begins to cry as he cradles his daughter tightly in his arms. "It's okay father. I'm a big girl."

Isamu shakes his head. "You might have grown, but in my eyes you are still my little Sakura-chan. No matter how big or old you get, you are still my little girl."

Sakura smiles slightly as she feels her father's warm embrace. For some reason his words seem to melt into her, driving back just a little of her loneliness. "Thank you daddy."

Isamu and Sakura look up, noticing Tsunade had already left the room. Probably to punish Sasuke now that she finally had enough proof for her "stupid Uchiha-loving council" as she put it.

Isamu looks to the chain that remains around Sakura's wrist, his eyes fixed on the chain. "Sakura-chan where did you get this?"

Sakura looks at the chain, all of her comfort seems to disappear as soon as her eyes cast to it. "I don't know...I don't care."

Isamu feels his heart sink again as he hears the cold distant sound in Sakura's voice. "Sakura-chan."

Sakura rises from the floor, lying down on the bed as she looks out the window at the sky. "What did you want to talk to me about father? I want to sleep." She responds in an apathetic voice.

Isamu remains on his knees as the shock of how cold his daughter had become just in mention of the chain that remains around her wrist. "Sakura, I want to know what's wrong."

Sakura shrugs her shoulders. "Nothing."

Isamu frowns as he grabs his daughter. "Damn it Sakura, don't play this game. I am your father, you're going to tell me or -."

Sakura turns her head to Isamu. "Or what? Are you going to cry?"

Isamu shakes his head as he keeps his strength. "I'll revoke your shinobi status. I'm still your father. I still have the right."

Sakura yanks her hand away. "Then I'll leave the village."

Isamu flinches at the sharpness of Sakura's words. "Sakura..."

Sakura closes her eyes and lays back. "Just leave. I want to be alone."

Isamu tries to think of how to reach his daughter through the coldness. "Sakura I don't think Naruto would be happy with you acting like this."

His words immediately yank a tear from Sakura eyes. "Shut up father. Naruto's not here anymore."

Isamu continues his pressure. "Naruto would be sad if he saw you right now."

Sakura opens her eyes as the pain of thinking of Naruto hammers into her. "If Naruto was here right now, I wouldn't be like this." She turns her gaze back out to the streets of Konoha

Isamu sees his chance to strike. "I'm here for you Sakura. Together we can find Naruto for you."

Sakura closes her eyes again as she lays back, completely ignoring her father.

Isamu tries once more with his failed attempt. "Sakura you can't do it alone. Let me help."

Sakura remains quiet, simply letting her mind drift away onto the fond memories she had with Naruto all the smiles and laughs she runs her hand to her stomach. _"Kami I hope its Naruto-kun's."_

Isamu finally gives up as he decides she is completely ignoring him. He leaves the room.

-------------------------

( AN: Well Sakura had one hell of a bad night eh... Sasuke tries to rape her... Again... Well Thats all for a few hours if not 12. My beta is working on the rest and I have more... I just don't want to stick you with horrible susspense the next 3 chapters possible 5 should probably be posted all together... Or you might rip your hair out wanting more... Just kidding. I'm glade so many like this though. And Just to let you know... These two chapters arn't fillers... They actually hold some very importaints bits of plot to the story...)


	9. Friend

CHAPTER 9 Friend

-------------------------

_"Hey Fox. You ever figure out who the little girl belonged too."_

The nine tailed fox just bats his tails around, finally covering his face. _**"Nope. She won't tell me. She keeps saying Mommy made me promise not to talk to strange talking foxes."**_

_"Hah, smart mother. I wouldn't talk to you either if I could avoid you."_

Kyuubi growls a slight hatred. _**"Ungrateful brat."**_

Naruto sneers. _"Hn, and you're an ungrateful fox. Don't forget, I am allowing you to live."_

Kyuubi growls as his tails crash against the cage. _**"You're dead once I get out."**_

Naruto laughs. _"Psh, that would be nice. Thanks to you I can't kill myself, and thanks to this stupid chain even others can't kill me. Why do you have to heal me fox?"_

Kyuubi glares. _**"Because I want to live you emo bitch."**_

Naruto laughs. _"Hah, you want to see emo?"_

Naruto whips out a kunai, slashing it up and down his arms in a swift motion. He then moves across and diagonally, making the blood splatter from his arm he lets out a small smile from the pain. _"Ahhhh So nice."_

_**"Gah! Stop that you little bitch! Grrr." **_Kyuubi begins healing Naruto's arms as he glares at Naruto, who just smirks in the control he's gained over the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.

_"Your desire to live is what makes you weak."_

Kyuubi finishes healing Naruto's arm before receding back into the back of Naruto's mind, leaving him to look up in the trees as the violet eyes glaring back at him.

Naruto waves his hand in a friendly hello. "Hey Kimi-chan."

The purple eyes jump down revealing the blue haired, thin framed girl. "Naruto-kun what have I told you about teasing Kyuubi-kun? Be nice."

Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "Whatever, he brought it on himself."

Kimi glares. "If you're going to be a daddy then you better start behaving normal."

Naruto rolls his eyes. "I still say I never fucked you."

Kimi grins. "You so know you did, now shut up and lets get home."

Naruto drops his head. _"Yeah sure, whatever. I still say you're lying and you just drugged me that night and slipped in the bed with me to cover for your pregnancy."_

_**"I second that. But I can't help but feel part of me is missing like you have a child in this world, and she is pregnant after all. I noticed this feeling the morning after you woke up with her."**_

_"I know, I know. Sheesh, well Sakura-chan is probably fucking teme so what does it matter."_

_**"Hey, I think she's not that slutty yet."**_

_"Hah. Yeah right she accepted his proposal right after fucking me. I bet she just fucked me to get some practice. I was always just a toy to her."_

_**"Kit…"**_

_"Don't kit me Kyuubi. You know full well I was always second place to her, and I always will be."_

_**"Whatever."**_

Naruto walks in silence with Kimi as she breaks the silence while looking up at the sky. "It's almost been two weeks since we've started traveling together."

Naruto frowns. "You haven't taught me any ANBU tricks other than speech."

Kimi rubs her head. "I did promise you I would if you stuck around didn't I?"

Naruto nods his head. "Yep."

Kimi lets out a sigh. "Tomorrow, we are almost home, and it's going to be late."

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Fine."

Kimi frowns a little. "Hey Naruto-kun, do you remember when we first met."

Naruto nods his head. "Of course. It was just a few weeks ago."

--------------------------

Naruto ran from the village at full speed. His clothes covered in Kakashi's and Jiraiya's blood, tears still flowing from his eyes. He stops on a tree branch, looking up at the sky that seems to be gathering its clouds for a large storm. He shuts his eyes, letting time simply flow around him. The cool breeze brushing against his cheeks, the lingering scent of blood on his clothes, the twirling of leaves. _"I killed Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei…I killed them...they where just trying to cheer me up and I killed them."_

Naruto opens his eyes, letting his tears spring faster down his eyes as the rain seems to help him cry his endless stream of tears. He listens as the distant sound of bushes seem to rustle. Naruto flips around as his blue eyes come face to face with deep purple eyes. The girl appears to be a root ANBU, yet she cries just like a normal person.

Naruto lingers his gaze, matching hers. "Are you here to return me to the village as well?"

The girl speaks in a strict voice. "Who are you? Why are you out here crying?"

Naruto turns around. "I'm leaving the village. Who I am is no concern to you."

The girl's eyes widen. "You're that boy everyone's chasing after, Naruto."

Naruto nods his head. "What's it to you?"

The girl frowns. "You're never going to escape. Even the Kazekage and Hokage are after you."

Naruto frowns. "Thanks but I'll escape. I'm never going back to that rotten village."

The girl looks behind her as she feels the incoming chakra sources. "I'll help you escape if you stay with me. I'll even train you to be an ANBU."

Naruto frowns. "Fine, you better train me."

The girl nods her head. "Follow me, they are only a few minutes away. We have to flee to rain country, they won't dare go there."

Naruto nods his head as he follows the blue haired ANBU girl. He slowly feels something other than the rain crashing against his cheeks, he notices that the girl is actually crying. "Why are you crying?"

The girl shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about it, but I do owe you a great favor. Thanks to the commotion you caused I was able to flee the village."

The two pick up speed, moving faster and faster as the girl moves with incredible speed, even out running Naruto. He notices she's barely even broken a sweat while he's already started relying on the kyuubi's chakra. "You're fast."

The girl nods her head. "You're not to slow yourself."

Naruto looks behind noticing that they have traveled more than half the way to rain country. "What's your name?"

The girl looks at her hand. "Kimiko...Kichi." She grabs the gold band around her finger before sliding it off. "Naruto-kun if there is anything you wish to leave behind, do it now. Once we cross into the rain country we will officially be missing nin of Konoha."

Naruto shakes his head. "All I have are my clothes and a few kunai."

Kimi turns her head looking at Naruto. "What about that chain on your wrist."

Naruto looks down to his wrist. _"Huh…when did I get this...? Who cares."_

Naruto shakes his head. "Nah I'll keep it. It reminds me that I have broken my bond to the village."

Kimi nods. "We need to get you a change of clothes. I'm surprised they ever let you wear that get up."

Naruto nods his head. "It's another horrible trinket of pain."

Kimi nods as they spot a small abandon hut. "We will stay here tonight. Its an old abandoned hut I found one time during my travels when I was younger. Tomorrow we will go to another place, this is just the midway point."

Naruto nods his head. "It seems you've run away from the village before."

Kimi nods her head. "Hai, this is my second time. Last time I was captured by a special ANBU unit. But I know how to avoid them this time."

Naruto drops down entering the hut. "Why did you leave the first time?"

Kimi looks down at the floor. "The council murdered my brother for trying to protect me."

---------------------------------

(AN: Whats with the gold band... The crying... Why did she really leave Konoha... Who will know... Only time will tell.)


	10. Kimiko

CHAPTER 10 Kimiko

--------------------

Naruto looks to Kimi as they run in silence for awhile. Then they arrive at their small hut-like shelter that seems to be used only during routine border patrols.

They walk inside as Naruto un-straps his shuriken holster and quickly disarms himself. He lets out a sigh, looking to the one mattress/sleeping bag they had managed to steal off of a wandering ANBU that was on a mission, along with the ANBU clothes Naruto was wearing.

Naruto feels Kimi press herself against him. "Naruto-kun come let's get some sleep."

Naruto lets out annoyed sigh. "Whatever"

Naruto lies down on the bag as he watches Kimi remove her ANBU armor, leaving just her underwear. Naruto lets out a sigh. "Do you always have to strip?"

Kimi giggles. "What's wrong Naruto-kun? You still too shy? I left my underwear on."

Naruto turns his back. "It's not that."

Kami lies down next to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I won't bite again, I promise."

Naruto shrugs his back. "Let's just sleep, it's still a days travel home."

Kimi nods her head as she presses her back against Naruto. "Okay Naruto-kun."

------------------------------------------

Naruto and Kimi wake up to a chakra signature closing on them. Naruto narrows his eyes as he snatches up his weapon. "Seems they spotted us early."

Kimi nods her head. "Guess training will have to wait Naruto-kun."

Naruto frowns. "We can probably out run them. Let's go."

Kimi nods her head. "Hai,"

Naruto and Kimi take off through the trees as the Sabaku siblings, Kakashi, Team 8, 10 and Gai arrive at the hut. Kakashi looks to Pakkun who nods his head. **"It's Naruto's. I'm positive, very fresh. But there's also a second scent. That of a female."**

Kakashi enters the hut and he looks around. **"Pakkun can you recognize the second scent."**

Pakkun sniffs around and his nose brings up a familiar scent. **"Hai...Kimiko Kichi former Root ANBU, 2nd division captain."**

Kakashi nods his head as he lets out a sigh. "Then we probably have no chance at catching them."

Gaara narrows his eyes. "Why Kakashi?"

Kakashi frowns. "She's is nicknamed Konoha's blue flash. She mastered a similar style to the Yondaime. The only person in Konoha that has managed to come close to his speed. She is also a lethal ANBU that can easily top all of us here. I thought she was supposed to be in heavy lock down."

Pakkun shakes his head. **"Not anymore, she apparently has escaped. This scent is definitely hers."**

Kakashi looks down at the bed as his eyes scan a yellow hair mixed with a long blue hair. Kakashi lets out a sigh. "Both of them were here. Let's go Pakkun."

Kakashi turns to the group. "We are heading back to the village."

Gaara nods his head. "If what you say is true then we truly have no chance in catching them."

Kakashi lets out a sigh. _"Be safe Naruto."_

----------------------------------

Naruto and Kimiko arrive in rain country, the sun beginning to dwindle down in its last hours.

Kimiko turns to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, you've gotten faster. You know that."

Naruto shrugs. "Whatever."

Kimiko lets out a sigh. "Well this time you kept up with me. We arrived a whole two hours early."

Naruto shrugs. "Cool, then train me."

Kimiko lets out another sigh. "Naruto-kun do I have to?"

Naruto glares at Kimiko. "Yes Kimi-chan."

Kimiko leads Naruto around the back of a medium sized home. In the back is a rather large hot spring. "Follow me Naruto-kun. We are going to go to my brother's special place."

Naruto nods his head as he watches Kimiko dive head first into the hot spring.

-------------------------------

(Heh, Kimiko... Sure is a crazy one muwahahahahah... But why is Kakashi so conserned... And whats with the nickname Blue Flash..?)


	11. Training

CHAPTER 11 Training

-------------------------

Naruto follows Kimiko inside as she leads him through a very narrow passage way. They arrive inside a cave, obviously hollowed out by the hot spring and human intervention.

"Naruto this place here is special to me, my father and brother both created this. It's my family's secret training ground."

Naruto scratches his head. "I thought you were from Konoha."

Kimiko nods her head. "Hai, I am from Konoha but my father came from rain village. My mother was a Konoha shinobi. I was born in Konoha but we would always take trips to visit my father's side of the family and this was his training grounds."

Naruto follows Kimiko's lead as she jumps out of the water onto the nearby rock. "You're the 4th person to be inside here"

Naruto looks around. "It's very dark."

Kimiko flips through several seals as the walls seem to give off a bluish yellow glow. She turns to Naruto. "Naruto tell me, do you know what the flying thunder god technique is?"

Naruto nods his head. "Hai, it's my father's technique."

Kimiko eyes widen in shock. "You mean your father was the Yondaime?"

Naruto nods his head with a small grin. "Yep and I'm also the Kyuubi vessel."

Kimiko lets out a small choke. "Here I thought you were an ordinary shinobi. Well be proud Naruto Namikaze, I am going to be teaching you your fathers technique. But if you are truly his son, then I believe you will end up becoming even faster than me."

Kimiko looks at Naruto as she squints her eyes. "You definitely are his son, the resemblance is so clear. Hmm, I wonder why I never noticed it before. I used to be such a fangirl of your father."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "You're only 17."

Kimiko giggles. "What can I say? He's cute, even if he's dead. Anyhow, shall I begin to explain?"

Naruto nods his head. "Sure."

Kimiko leans next to Naruto. "Listen carefully; you can't use your kage bunshin to train in this, so I want you to use them to study. The village hidden in the rain has an extensive library on seals and jutsu. I want you to henge your kage bunshins and study with around 100 or more clones."

Naruto nods his head. "Easily done thanks to Kyuubi's chakra."

Kimiko nods her head. "Good, you may be calm and cold, yet I can clearly tell you're not a genius. Let's hope enough studying will fix that."

Naruto glares at Kimiko but she just smiles. "Another reason you need to study is because the flying thunder god, or Hiraishi as I will refer to it, is a very deadly move when mixed together with traps and jutsu. The Hiraishi is mostly used with seals. Your father placed seals on kunais and used them get around enemies' objects, even traps. However, we are going to do a little more than that. I am going to teach you the Hiraishi and I want you to improve it. The Hirashi is actually not a ninjutsu, but a taijutsu move. Therefore you don't need seals to release the minimum speed required for a Hirashi, only if you want to break into the faster speeds of Hiraishi do you need to use hand seals."

Naruto nods his head. "So basically what is Hiraishi? If you need seals to perform it, yet it's classified as a taijutsu."

Kimiko looks to Naruto. "You're a wind user right?"

Naruto nods his head Kimiko smiles. "You're going to make your father proud I know it. I want you to mix wind into the Hiraishi, just like you did with your fathers Rasengan."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "How did you know about my Fuuton Rasengan? I never showed it to you."

Kimiko laughs. "You've never showed me any of your jutsu other than kagebushin and henge."

"So then how did you know about my Fuuton Rasengan?"

Kimiko smiles. "First off you're the student of Jiraiya. Everyone knows that, so that means he's obviously taught you the rasengan. You are a wind user"

Naruto nods his head. "He did and yeah I told you my affinity's wind."

Kimiko nods. "Well I just so happen to know that you also trained with Kakashi, my old sensei. If I know Kakashi he's probably showed you the chidori, if not taught it to you. Yes?"

Naruto nods his head. "I've seen it, but he taught it to Sasuke Uchiha. Not me."

Kimiko seems to cringe a Sasuke's name and she holds herself and shivers. "Please don't ever mention his name again call him something else."

Naruto notices Kimiko's sad shiver. "What did he do to you?"

Kimiko looks to the ground. "Please drop it. Unless you don't want me to teach you anymore."

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Okay, I won't mention teme's name or ask about him. On with the lesson."

Kimiko takes a moment to regain her composure. "Right, well Kakashi is an expert on elements and elemental mixture moves. So I am assuming he taught you how to mix elements into jutsu, thus if all of my mind is working right then you mixed wind into your most powerful jutsu, the Rasengan and thus the fuuton rasengan was born. Heheheh it's also forbidden."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

Kimiko pulls out a small scroll that puffs into a bigger one. "I wonder how long it will take them to notice its missing."

Naruto's eyes widen. "That's the Leaf's forbidden jutsu scroll."

Kimiko nods her head as she unwraps it. "Another way I know you have the fuuton Rasengan is because the hag wrote your name down as the developer of the jutsu."

Naruto grins. "I see. How long have you had that scroll?"

Kimiko smiles. "Since I left, that night you met me. I consider it revenge for what they did to me."

Naruto frowns at wanting to ask his question, but Kimiko continues. "Anyhow, among these many jutsu is a special one that will help you learn the Hiraishi quickly. It's called the gravity seal."

Naruto scratches his head. "Why's it forbidden if it's just a seal?"

Kimiko rolls her eyes. "This is why you are going to be studying more, so you don't ask such stupid questions. A jutsu isn't listed as forbidden just because you can't reverse the damage done. It can also be listed as forbidden because the damage it can possibly do while activated."

She points to the gravity seal. "This seal is a special training seal, just like the kage bushin your father developed it. This seal increases the gravity on your body's muscle fibers, causing them to break down at a very fast rate. As you know, when a fiber of your muscle breaks, it is automatically rebuilt by your body stronger and denser. That is why shinobis trains so hard and so much. Yet this seal repeatedly breaks the fiber down at a faster rate than the body can repair. You can cause long term permanent muscle damage if your muscle tissue cuts below 30 percent, your whole muscle could burst. Not only that, if you move too fast with the seal in training, then you can tear your skin and believe me its leaves horrible scars."

Naruto looks at Kimiko. "I've never seen any scars on you."

Kimiko nods. "I've never pushed myself that hard with them, but my oldest brother had and he died from it. That's why the jutsu is forbidden. Everyone in my family had learned Hiraishi except my parents."

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Well Fox can heal me, so I can train pretty hard."

Kimiko nods her head. "You'll have to have the fox tell you when to stop, but seriously don't over do yourself with the seals."

Naruto nods his head. "I won't."

Kimiko nods. "Now to answer your long awaited question of why is it classified as ninjutsu and not taijutsu. Well that is because when you use it with seals, you have to use a set of handseals to determine which seal you're moving to, and those are almost instant no matter where you are. They break your body and whatever you're holding into an almost pure chakra-like state and moves you faster then the speed of lighting. That is why your father was called the flying thunder god, because he moved at the speed of lighting. Now Naruto, I'm going to teach you the gravity seal. You will place it on your body and train with it until you can move with it at a flicker speed when its at gravity 20. That's 20 times gravity on your muscles. It took me years to get that fast, and I still haven't reached your father's speeds. So shall we begin?"

Naruto nods his head. "Hai"

Kimiko smiles as she pulls out an ink brush. "I'll apply the first seals on your body, so you're going to have to strip down."

Naruto glares. "You're not going to try and rape me while I'm weak?"

Kimiko glares at Naruto. "What the hell did I tell you about using that word?"

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Sorry, sorry. Bite."

Kimiko smiles. "No Naruto-kun, I like it when my prey can move." She purrs in his ear the last part making Naruto let out another apathetic sigh. "Whatever"

------------------------------------

(AN: Well I'm sorry if The explination of Hiraishin was confusing... Tough I tried to make it clear lol. Well this is all for tonigh... Man My beta did alot today... Anyhow... Who do you think Kimiko's child is... Naruto? Maybe... Maybe not... Who is the misterious girl... Whats next to come muwahahah only time will tell.)


	12. Haruno

Chapter 12: The New Haruno...

-----------------------------------

Sakura walks around the town, her eyes distant and glassy. She still moves with a certain depressed mood about her, yet she has learned to hide some of it to keep people from asking too many questions. She watches as Kakashi, Gaara and the rest of the search squads return through the gates with no Naruto in sight, leaving Sakura to mingle in her depression as Ino walks up to Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura, he slipped into rain country. You know none of us here are a match for Akatsuki."

Sakura nods her head, knowing that if they ended up getting into a fight, they surely would be crushed. "Thanks for trying Ino."

Ino smiles. "Cheer up, at least we know he's still alive and probably safe, right?"

Sakura nods her head. "Hai,"

Ino smiles. "Mind if I walk you home?"

Sakura shrugs. "Whatever, no point in sticking around here."

Ino nods her head. The two walk to Sakura's house in silence.

Sakura walks into her house with Ino behind her. Inside Sakura notices her father talking to a strange woman wearing a completely black ANBU gear and cloak. Her long jet black hair hanging out from the cloak. Kakashi standing beside her while her father nods his head.

"Hai, so Kimiko escaped. Crap. Reiko, I don't think we can find an excuse to doge the councils order on retrieving her."

The dark haired girl, Reiko, lets out a deep sigh. "Damnit, last time it took forever. Can't we just say we are training your daughter or something? Please Haruno-san."

Isuma lets out a sigh. "It would be nice to. Yet I don't know Sakura loves being a medic, and I promised her mother I would not let Sakura follow down my path."

Kakashi rubs his head. "Well Isamu-san I must go."

Isuma bows her head. "Thank you for informing me about Kimiko."

Kakashi waves his hand. "It's nothing she was a student of yours as well sensei."

Isuma frowns. "Stop calling me that, I gave up my title of sensei when Sakura turned 7."

Kakashi nods his head. "Hai, see you later Isuma-san."

Isuma turns to Reiko. "Tell your husband I'll see him later this evening. Maybe we can come up with some excuse."

Reiko nods her head as she flickers away at a blindly fast speed, faster than any ANBU or root ANBU could perform.

Sakura walks into the room with Ino behind her. "Father who's Kimiko? Why did Kakashi just tell you she escaped? Is she connected with Naruto-kun?"

Isuma turns as he frowns. "You were listening. I must be getting old if I can't tell the distance of your chakra anymore."

Sakura nods her head. "Is she connected to Naruto-kun?"

Isuma shrugs. "Maybe, she escaped the same night as Naruto thanks to all the commotion Naruto caused."

Ino is next to speak. "Kakashi said she knew the flying thunder god technique."

Isuma turns. "Ino-san, I didn't see you there. But yes, she is one of a handful of people or less that have come close to matching the lowest speed of the move. She is also the only one that has managed to earn the privilege of calling herself a flash. It is why she is so very hard to capture. Last time my squad went ou,t it was the mission that I retired from being a shinobi. It took us nearly a year to capture her and we only managed to capture her because she made the mistake of trusting a local tea country villager that happened to be bribable. Thanks to him we were able to catch her while she was bathing at a hot spring."

Isuma walks into the Kitchen. "I'm sorry I can't discuss much right now. I have a lot on my mind."

Ino shakes her head. "It's okay Haruno-san. I just came to walk Sakura home. I have to return and inform my parents that I'm back from the mission and work today."

Isuma nods his head. "Goodbye Ino-san. Thank you for taking care of my sweet Sakura-chan."

Sakura rolls her eyes as she lets out a sigh, waving goodbye to Ino, before shutting the door and returning to her father. "Why won't you train me father?"

Isuma returns from the kitchen with two cups of tea. "I figured you were going to ask that. It's simple. Both me and your mother agreed that I would not train you without a very good reason, and I will not train you until I can get a good reason."

Sakura looks at the floor. "What if I can give you a good reason?"

Isuma raises an eyebrow. "Bringing Naruto back for your heart is not a good enough reason, I'm sorry. But I can not train you if that's the reason you're going to give. I'm sure you'll find love again dear, besides your mother already gave me a long enough lecture for considering going after him myself."

Sakura frowns. "You mean you were considering chasing Naruto-kun for me?"

Isuma nods his head. "Hai, I'd gladly risk my life for your happiness. You are my world Sakura, and to see you sad breaks my heart."

Sakura smiles slightly. "That's why you came back that night to talk to me, wasn't it?"

Isuma nods his head. "Hai, I was planning on leaving to go search because Tsunade-sama said Naruto was still inside Konohagakura."

Sakura frowns as she plays with a loose thread. "Where's mom at?"

Isuma raises his eyebrow. "Working at the library. Why?"

Sakura lowers her head as she walks over to the wall, using it to hold herself up. "Dad...if I gave you a good reason to train me would you not tell mom what the reason is?"

Isuma nods his head. "Hai, if you really wish."

Sakura lets a sigh escape. "Train me for my children."

Isuma nods his head thinking for a moment. "Hmm, well I guess that's a good enough reason. I shall train you when you have children."

Sakura turns her head away from her father, not daring to look in his direction as a tear escapes her shut eyes a shadow seems to cast over her face and her her face struggles between a smile and frown. "Then we should start training."

Isuma drops the cup of tea he was holding. It shatters on the ground, spilling it all over his feet, yet he remains solid before hanging his head low. "I see...how far along are you?"

Sakura continues her stare at the floor as her hair covers her face. "Just about 4 weeks now."

Isuma stares at the broken cup as if he was lost inside his mind. "Who is the father?"

Sakura lets out a tear. "Naruto or Sasuke."

Isuma shuts his eyes "...Well then I guess I have my reason to train you."

Isuma reaches down picking up the glass cup like it was just paper. The blood drips from his hand. He carries the shards into the kitchen. "We start when you are ready...but the moment we start we will no longer be father and daughter, only sensei and student. Do you understand?"

Sakura looks to the blood drops on the floor. "Hai, Sensei"

Sakura's words seem to draw pain from Isuma as he squeezes the glass in his palm crushing it into his skin. "Very well, Haruno-san please go to my daughters room and wait for me."

-----------------------

Reiko arrives at the house, her long black hair flowing around her hips. "You called Haruno-san."

Isamu appears from the stairs, his face stone cold, void of any emotion. His eyes seemingly held shut, as if regretting the words he's about to speak. "It's Captain Isamu."

Reiko nods her head as she pulls out a scroll. "As you requested captain, one bakemonokage (Phantoms Shadow). Outfit"

Isamu nods his head. "Please deliver that to Haruno Sakura-san please."

Reiko bows her head. "Hai, Captain Isamu"

Reiko walks up the stairs to Sakura's room. She knocks twice. "Haruno-san I have come to deliver you your clothes."

Sakura opens the door, letting Reiko inside. Reiko studies Sakura. "Are you positive you want to do this Haruno-san?"

Sakura nods her head as she accepts the scroll. "I must."

Reiko nods her head. "A little friendly advice Sakura-san. When you walk down the steps...don't think of the man before you as your father...think of him as Isamu Haruno. Founder of the ROOT ANBU S-class assassination and retrieval division."

Sakura freezes in her tracks for a moment. "Very well." She mumbles out as she looks down at the scroll labeled bakemonokage.

Reiko opens the door. "Once you dawn those clothes, you can not take them off unless instructed otherwise."

Sakura nods her head, clenching the scroll as she trails into the bathroom, catching Reiko's last warning. "Don't defy any order given to you by captain Isamu."

Sakura unrolls the scroll as a heavy ANBU outfit with an even heavier 20 pound almost solid black cloak.

Sakura first slips herself into the ANBU gear, as she places the cloak over her she notices it covers every inch of her body, including all of her face. The only thing that seems to trail out of her cloak is her now medium length pink hair and dull green eyes. _"I will protect Naruto's gift to me."_

Sakura looks down at her chain; she has long learned that it seems to numb every emotion inside of her. She finishes preparing to confront the man she is to call her sensei.

Sakura slowly steps down the stairs to see three pairs of eyes staring back at her. The new addition is none other than Tsunade. As she watches Sakura step down the stairs she feels her heart seem to crumble. "Sakura please reconsider."

Sakura shakes her head. "No...I will protect the gift given to me."

Tsunade turns to Isamu. "Please Isamu-san, please reconsider."

Isamu turns to Tsunade his voice sharp and ice cold. "No Hokage-sama. This was her choice."

Tsunade drops her head as tears stream down. "Very well. I will sign Sakura over to your squad. I will also reassign your squad for missions."

Isamu nods his head. "Thank you."

Isamu turns to Sakura with an equally sharp and cold voice. "Haruno, follow me."

Sakura nods her head. "Hai."

Isamu walks out the room. "We are heading to The Wolf's Claw to commission you a sword."

Sakura nods her head again. "Hai"

------------------------

As Sakura is walking through town she notices that many people, including shinobi, seem to look away from the group with an almost fearful look in their eyes. Others seem to look at them with confusion as her black cloak seems to flap in the breeze.

They enter the wolf claw to see Tenten managing the front of the store. "May I help you?" She says in a professional manner not recognizing anyone.

Isuma bows his head in a strict cold voice. "Your father, Hisashi-san."

Tenten nods her head as she calls out. "Dad some people in solid black cloaks are here for you."

A voice in the back calls back. "Hai. Thank you dear."

From among the curtains separating the front and back of the store walks a middle aged man, his face covered in scars. From his mouth dangles a small cigarette, the sleeves of his villager shirt are rolled up and tucked over his muscles. He stops in his tracks as his eyes narrow down and his happy voice drops low. "Captain Isuma-san."

Isuma seems to ruffle something in his pocket. "I need to order a new chibakamono (Bloody Phantom)."

Hisashi bows his head. "Hai, it will take me a great deal more time then last time. What color should it be?"

Isuma seems to smirk from the thought that crosses his mind as he looks down at Sakura. "What color Haruno-san."

Sakura thinks for a moment. "Pink"

Isuma nods his head. "Pink it is."

Hisashi nods his head. "Hai, first time I've made a pink chibakamono...I'm sure it will look pretty, eh captain."

Isuma nods his head. "Hai, here are the seals and details." He says, pulling out a small book of papers inside."

Hisashi bows his head receiving the book. "Very well Captain. You may pay when you return to test the blade. Good luck in training Haruno-san."

Isuma bows. "Hai, we have been placed back on active duty. You will be on standby; Haruno-san will be the new member of the squad."

Hisashi nods his head. "Hai, Thank you Captain Isuma-san."

"Goodbye Hisashi-san."

Tenten watches as the group leaves, noticing the strange way her father acted she asks her question. "Who were they, father? Who was that man?"

Hisashi walks into the backroom. "They were the Bakamono Hitokiri of Konoha. (Phantom Assassins of Konoha). That man was my squad captain."

Tenten scratches her head. "I didn't know Konoha had a black ops squad other than ANBU and Root ANBU."

Hisashi. "We aren't ANBU...we were the founding guidelines of ANBU. Once Minato Namaikaze became Hokage, we were the ones dispatched into missions instead of him."

Tenten's eyes widen. "You mean you did missions that where deemed too dangerous for the fourth?"

Hisashi nods his head. "A Hokage must place himself before his people. But the Hokage can not endanger himself when his people need him, now can he?"

Tenten nods her head. "No. That's why he has us Shinobi.'

Hisashi nods his head again. "We became the shadows of Konoha, the shadow of the Hokage. If you were unfortunate enough to get on the Yondaime's bad side, you became unfortunate enough to meet our squad."

Tenten stares at her dad in shock. "How come you never trained me? How come you always told me you were just a simple ANBU?"

Hisashi frowns. "Because my past is covered in blood...blood I do not want to see cover you."

Tenten looks at the floor. "But…"

Hisashi shuts his eyes as he picks up a hammer. "I will not train you...I promised your mother on her dying breath I would never place that bloody path in your hands. I will never make you a ghost."

Tenten frowns as she thinks back to the fuzzy memory of her mother's death.

-----------------------------

Flames roar around the village, the peaceful village of Konoha, only a few years after the Yondaime Hokage's death. The destruction of Kyuubi still seems to wreak havoc on Konoha. The invading Iwa armies still strike after Konoha in hopes of destroying them due to their lack of the Yondaime's power.

Tenten, maybe 5 years old, stirs from her sleep from the heat of her burning house. She hears the clattering of metal on metal and the name of strange jutsus being shouted out as the battle rages.

Tenten watches her door fly open as a shinobi wearing an Iwa headband dashes into the room. A man wearing a black cloak flashes in front of Tenten, blocking the blade as it pierces through him. "I won't let you hurt my daughter." the mans says

The Iwa shinobi seems to let out a tear. "You! You a phantom protect life? All you ever do is take life. You killed her. You killed her."

The emotional shinobi continues pushing forward driving the man off his feet as he struggles.

Suddenly a scream is heard as a man's voice calls out. "DIE Phantom whore!"

There is a sudden sound of explosions as a loud thud is heard. The man in black lobs the head of the shinobi dashing out of the room. Tenten can hear a loud shout. "WHY?! KAMI WHY?! Is this punishment for my sins?"

-----------------------------

Tenten feels herself grow numb as she watches her father pick up a hammer and a slab of iron. "Can you help me grind some powder into a liquid for the dye dear?"

Tenten nods her head. "Hai, Father...mom's death wasn't your fault. You saved me instead of her."

Hisashi nods his head. "I know. I do not regret my choice in saving your life Tenten. I just regret the path I've taken in life. I have soaked my name in death. When you take a life, you distill the desire for revenge in those that were close to the person. That night I was reminded of how much pain I've caused so many. That's why now; I forge my weapons to help protect someone. Never do I service someone who only wants to kill."

Tenten nods. "The way of the shinobi is stealth and evasion to avoid taking life unless necessary."

Hisashi nods. "That's the path you will follow. Please understand that."

Tenten nods her head as she remains quiet, until she asks her next question. "That man said Haruno-san. Who was she? Was that one of Sakura's relatives"

Hisashi shakes his head. "No. That was Sakura."

Tenten nearly faints. "Why is Sakura with them?"

Hisashi hammers the iron, letting the vibrations beat into his body as if hitting his soul. "Because she gave captain a good reason to let her walk in blood."

Tenten frowns. "They definitely didn't act like father and daughter."

Hisashi nods his head. "In the group we held no bond to one another...your closes enemy was your closest friend. You had to be prepared to kill anyone close to you, even your own family, with no more than the reason than the thought that they had betrayed you. And never regret it."

Tenten stand motionless. "That's so cold."

Hisashi nods. "Like a ghost."

-------------------------

Sakura feels the sharp pain wiz across her arms as her flesh cuts open. She struggles in holding her kunai and keeping up with the speed. She feels a fire jutsu sweep her off her feet, sending her crashing into the trees. Her back is severely burned and as she tries to struggle with moving her body it feels like it weighs half a ton. She sees dull green eyes staring back at her. "Haruno-san. If you can not keep up…"

Isamu presses his sword against Sakura's stomach, drawing a little blood as the tip breaks the skin. "Then your reason for becoming a Phantom is useless. I shall cut it out of your dead corpse."

Sakura feels herself quiver as her emotion and urge to protect her child spurs the chain on her wrist, forcing it to spring to life as if on its own. Isamu flickers away just as he hears the clanging sound of the chain just barely avoiding its connecting strike. His eyes narrow. "That chain...it's a great weapon Haruno-san. You should train yourself to use it as an extension of your body like your arms and feet."

Sakura pulls herself to her feet. "Hai,"

The chain snaps back to its normal position and she holds herself as two blurs seem to flash past her cutting her arms and legs making her drop to one knee. She feels a heavy pressure against her head and a sharp point. The voice of Reiko rings in her ears.

"Do you honestly expect to bring back Naruto-kun to your heart if you can't even protect yourself or his child?"

Sakura feels her heart cringe as Kakashi speaks. "You're weak. You weere the weakest link of the team. That is why they broke your heart. They couldn't handle your weakness. Show us strength, show us the power of Sakura. Not the weeping Kunoichi Sasuke left behind. Not the traitorous Kuniochi that tore out Naruto's heart. SHOW US THE SAKURA THAT WILL BRING THEM BACK AND PROVE SHE IS WORTHY OF THEM!"

Sakura flips around, batting Kakashi's kunai away as she lunges at him, only to have him use a replacement jutsu as she falls face first on the ground. She hears the screeching of the chidori crashing straight down at her, followed by his voice. "Weakling."

Sakura rolls out of the way. Her heart crushing under Kakashi's words. The verbal abuse she receives from her 3 attacks wreaks havoc on the young kunoichi as the chain on her wrist keeps desperately trying to fight off the attackers. Yet move at extraordinary speeds she feels her father dash at her. "Pathetic Haruno-san."

He leaps into the air in front of her dodging her kunai as he comes straight down.

Sakura clenches her eyes shut waiting for the final blow she knows her father would deal.

Yet nothing comes. As she opens her eyes she sees the pink haired girl Yuriko standing before her with a smile. "Why are you so sad? Why does your heart bleed?"

Sakura frowns. "Because they are right...I am weak...too weak for Naruto-kun. Too weak for anyone."

The girl shakes her head. "You're not weak. You just have a kind heart. Let's show them the power of your heart."

Sakura looks at the girl confused. "What?"

The girl smiles as she seems to fade away. Suddenly everything around her blurs and snaps into slow motion. As she watches her father descending down on her the chain springs to her hand and a long pink steel sword with a white cotton wrap looking much like the Shinigami's sword (exactly like Naruto's except different colors) blocks her fathers sword. He springs away from Sakura as she rises to her feet seemingly unaffected by the weights as she chills her voice. "Sorrow."

The air seems to crush under a heavy weight as everyone freezes in their tracks. Sakura finally manages to control herself releasing her chant. She looks to her sword as Isamu smirks. "You were right Kakashi-san. She indeed has the same chain as the lonely Shinigami."

Kakashi nods his head. "I was hoping I was wrong, but Jiraiya confirmed that there was a summoning seal on the cuff."

Sakura looks with slight confusion as she feels Reiko pat her on the back with a smile. "Well done Sakura-san. Hope we didn't hurt your feelings too much. Sorry."

Sakura whips the sword backwards seemingly impaling Reiko. "Grrrr."

Reiko disappears in a puff of smoke revealing that it was a clone. "Sakura-san, we've been training you for a month. You know I don't think you're weak."

Sakura glares as she flicks a kunai into the tree. "Bitch."

Kakashi and Isamu look at one another as Kakashi chuckles. "She definitely takes after her mother."

Isamu nods his head. "Indeed we better get the hell out of here."

Both shinobi's nod as they take off running, only to have two kunais chase them down.

-------------------------------

(AN: Heheh, Scratches head... Sorry for the long wait ummm... Well... What can be said... What was this chapter about...Oh yeah... Looks like Sakura's got herself into some pretty serious training... Will she become feared or respected... What will happen next... How will this training help her...or kill her... She is now among the shadows of darkness in Konoha... Next chapter maybe awhile... Darnod said he'd read some more of it but he's been ill lately.)


	13. Graveyard and a Rose

Chapter 13: The Graveyard and a Rose...

-------------------------------

As the months roll on, Naruto buries himself into his training and studies. Yet no matter how much he entwines himself into training he can not drive the image of Sakura's face from his mind. He finds himself sitting up in his bed crying to the sketches of her face. He constantly runs his fingers over the graphite cheek on too many occasions. Even Kimiko, who has become much like a sister to Naruto, is unable to shake Naruto from his slump. She watches as Naruto pushes himself harder and harder, going beyond the warning limit, almost purposely self abusing himself as punishment for thinking of the taboo. Kimiko decides that she would take a week long trip so she leaves Naruto a simple note.

_Dear Naruto-kun._

_I'm heading out to visit my family's gravestones in Konoha. I know you'll be fine with me leaving you behind. I'll leave a rose on your grave for you. But Naruto-kun, you should take this time to rest your body. You've pushed yourself beyond your limits; I know Kyuubi's stopped feeding you chakra because of it. Maybe you should spill your heart onto paper; if you're not going to spill to me then spill it to the world. Teach them what you've learned._

_Your Sis,_

_Kimiko_

Naruto looks at the rough sketch of Sakura he had performed. He's wished for so long to hold her once again. To cradle her in his arms. To lay a kiss upon her forehead and whisper how she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Yet he knows she would be happier without him. She would be happy with Sasuke. She always wanted Sasuke, and he was only second best. Naruto shut his eyes as he felt the tears fall down onto the dry paper. He tries to beat back the emotions that swell up inside him.

_**"Kit, Sis is right. Maybe you should spill your emotions onto paper."**_

_"My pain is my burden alone. I will not burden others with my mistakes and losses."_

_**"It is not a burden to enlighten someone in order to prevent others from following in your footsteps. Just one simple sentence can change a person beyond words; and a book can teach a world, preserving future generations from the mistakes of the past generation."**_

_"But…"_

_**"No buts Kit. You're tearing yourself up on the inside and outside. I won't give you any of my chakra until you sit down and express your emotions, whether it be talking to Sis or writing it down. At least if you use paper you can be alone still."**_

_"Loneliness...a feeling I strive for...yet a feeling I hate."_

_**"Without loneliness and sadness one can never truly understand happiness."**_

_"I will write fox. I will write for the world. I shall write my childhood. I shall write my sadness and pain. I will write to inspire future generations to never keep their eyes so blind."_

_**"What shall we call it?"**_

_"The Uzumaki Chronicles."_

_**"Baa. Where's my credit? I'm going to help you kit."**_

_"Oh...so Mr. Fox is getting emotional."_

_**"Grrr. No, I just don't want people thinking your greatness comes from just you."**_

_"Ahh…you just want to preserve your name in another form."_

_**"Heeheehee, destroying Konoha was fun, but that isn't known to the whole world. This book shall be."**_

_"So what shall we call it?"_

_**"The heart of a broken soul."**_

_"The...Heart...of...a...Broken...Soul...I like it. It has simplicity and emotion in it, with a clear idea of what the book is like."_

_**"Indeed. Let's begin Kit."**_

_"Okay."_

---------------------

Kimiko sneaks into Konoha. Her long trip, what could have taken her 2 days normally, seemed to splinter on a week thanks to her pregnancy which was now entering its 7th month. Kimiko walks around Konoha, noticing the usual business of the town. The first place she decides to stop at is Sakura's house. The house of her capturers, and also the house of her brother's pain.

Kimiko knocks on the door to see a man open it. His piercing green eyes seem warm and gentle. "May I help you ma'am?"

Kimiko nods her head. "Hai, is Sakura Haruno around? I'm filling a friend's request to thank her, Sakura once treated him."

The man nods his head. "Hai, please come in, it's so rude of me to keep you outside."

Kimiko bows her head. "Thank you."

As Kimiko enters the Haruno house she drags her eyes about the house in a cautious manner. She watches as Isuma raises his voice. "Sakura dear, there is a girl here to see you."

Within a few moments Sakura walks slowly down the stairs. Her face with small smile, yet her eyes still show her unhappiness. Kimiko notices how pregnant she looks, causing a small frown to form in the corner of her lips.

"Hello" Sakura says in a polite voice.

Kimiko bows her head. "Hello Sakura-san. I'm Rei. I came to pay my respects in thanks for saving my brother's life a year ago."

Sakura bows back. "It was my pleasure."

Kimiko smiles. "Do you have the evening off? I was hoping I could maybe buy you lunch to show my proper thanks."

Sakura looks to her father who nods. "I told you Sakura. You're on your 7th month, we can't train. Enjoy yourself."

Sakura bows her head. "Hai, thank you father."

Sakura leads Kimiko out of the house, letting Kimiko ease her nerves a little.

Sakura walks through the town in silence as Kimiko points out Ichiraku ramen bar. "Let's get some ramen. It's been ages."

Sakura nods her head. "Sure."

Sakura walks into the ramen shop waving a hello to Teuchi. "Oi! Old man, over here."

Teuchi raises an eyebrow recognizing the discourteous as none other than Sakura. Yet he no longer seems to mind it, but more welcomes it from her. "The usual for you again Sakura?"

Sakura nods her head. "What will you have Rei?"

Kimiko smiles. "Pork please."

Teuchi smiles. "Pork it is."

Sakura turns her head to Kimiko. "Who was your brother if I may ask?"

Kimiko frowns. "Ichiri Kishi."

Sakura frowns. "I'm terribly sorry but his name doesn't ring a bell."

Kimiko nods. "Its okay you've treated hundreds. Your time with him was short."

Sakura grabs he bowl of ramen Teuchi passes to her, handing Kimiko hers first. "How come your brother didn't thank me himself?"

Kimiko looks at the ramen. "This used to be his favorite food..."

Sakura catches onto the sadness in Kimiko's voice. "I'm sorry to hear of his passing."

Kimiko smiles. "It's okay, you gave me a few months longer with him, and that's more than I could ever ask for."

Sakura smiles a little. "I'm glad I could help."

Kimiko begins eating. "I've heard that you've quit medicine."

Sakura nods her head. "Sorta. I stopped working at the hospital."

Kimiko raises an eyebrow. "Why."

This time it was Sakura's turn to let out a sad sigh. "If one can not heal themselves or their friends, how can they heal others?"

Kimiko nods her head. "That's regrettable...I'm sure my brother would have been sorry to hear that, he spoke highly of you."

Sakura smiles as she finishes several bowls in much of a fashion Naruto used to consume his food, making Kimiko giggle. _"How much would brother laugh if he saw her eating like that?"_

Kimiko and Sakura talk general talk as Kimiko complements Sakura and even questions about Sakura's pregnancy. Yet Sakura brushes off the question with another. Kimiko finally decides its time for her to leave, she didn't want to spend more than a day in Konoha and she still had the graves to visit. "I must go Sakura-san. It was great meeting you."

Sakura bows her head as Kimiko pays for the meal. "It's my pleasure, it's nice to know that I've helped people."

-------------------------

Kimiko passes through the flower shops, stopping at the Yamanaka flower shop and picking up six red roses. She looks for a black rose for Naruto's grave.

Ino notices Kimiko's struggle in the roses. "What rose are you looking for?"

Kimiko lower head. "Do you have any that are black?"

Ino raises an eyebrow. "Why do you want a black rose?"

Kimiko smiles. "For a friend. He's not returning from his journey I fear..."

Ino nods her head. "We have a few in the back. Pretty strange to buy a black one."

Kimiko nods her head. "I know it's a strange request."

Ino nods her head. "It's okay. Here you go. That will be 680 Yen."

Kimiko nods and pays for the roses. "By the way can you tell me a bit about Sakura Haruno?"

Ino folds her hands. "Why."

Kimiko smiles. "A friend of my kinda has a crush on her and wanted me to find out a little about her."

Ino chuckles. "Your friend's out of luck. She completely cold hearted and morbid. Besides she only swears her love to one man."

Kimiko frowns. "I see. What made her so sad?"

Ino points to a picture of the Academy days. The whole rookie 9 stands in the picture, yet in the distance slightly off the corner on a swing sits Naruto. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Kimiko cringes at the name. "Oh I see. Well that's a shame, she seems like such a pretty girl."

Ino nods her head. "Indeed but one can not change who your heart loves. A friend told me that."

Kimiko smiles. "That's very true. You have a nice day Ino."

Ino nods her head. "You two Ma'am"

---------------------

Kimiko looks up at the sky as it rains. _"You always cry when I come here."_ Kimiko stands over her family's graves, more specifically, her brother's. Looking down, she runs her fingers across her brother's name. "You always looked out for me brother...look where it got you. I must return. I still have one more grave to visit before we talk again."

Kimiko walks over to Naruto's grave; the simple inscriptions speak very correctly of Naruto.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_The man who could change your life with just a smile._

Kimiko lays the black rose down, noticing a rose that seems to be no more than a day old. _"Seems like you have a lover waiting for your return Naruto-kun."_

Kimiko walks back over to her brother's grave as she looks up at the sky laying down right beside the grave. "You know, someone told me that no matter where a person is, when you're in the rain you are connected to them. Does that mean I'm lying next to you brother? Like we did in the old days."

Kimiko remains silent as she lays her hand over the spot of her brother. "I miss you brother. I wish you were still around. Why did you have to protect me? It was foolish, I ended up having to leave the village anyways. Mom and Dad must be really ashamed of us..."

"Why do you say that Kimiko?" Says a deep cold male voice.

"Isamu. It's nice to see you again." Kimiko responds.

Kimiko looks up at the sky. "Well brother, looks like I'll get to tell mom and dad sorry for messing up."

Isamu shakes his head. "No. I'm not here to kill you Kimiko."

Kimiko rises from her feet. "Why?"

Isamu frowns. "Because I came to pay my respects, not spill more blood."

Kimiko nods her head. "Very well. I'm done here."

Isamu nods his head.

Kimiko nods her head. "In thanks for sparing me I shall tell you. Naruto-kun is still faithful to only her. Goodbye Isamu I'm sure we'll meet again."

Isamu nods his head. "Goodbye"

----------------------------

**(AN: Sorry its been so long its just Early Team has kinda wrapped me up into it and I put this on hold though I have another chapter for you tomarrow and maybe another after that... The world keeps spining and my keyboard keeps working every day is a new day for new possiblites when it comes to my stories... I'll atleast end this story sometime this month or next depending on how long I make it but it will be complete. I never leave you guys hanging like this.)**


	14. Baby and a Thank you

Chapter 14 Baby and a Thank you.

--

Under the dim hospital light, Sakura lets out a scream as Tsunade encourages her. "Push Sakura. Push just a little more."

A pair of deep blue eyes stares into the room, looking around to notice no one in the room except Sakura's mother and father. _"Why did no one come?" _The man asks himself as he watches Sakura give birth. _"Not even Sasuke-teme. He's the father, he should be here if I'm here."_

Naruto masks his presence as he wears a normal ANBU outfit, so as to not be interrupted by anyone.

_"Sasuke-teme is a lucky man. He got Sakura-chan and all his dreams came true...maybe I should have walked his path. Maybe I should have strived only for power. Seems power gets you everything."_

Naruto watches in sadness as Tsunade announces a healthy baby girl. Naruto gives a small smile. "That's nice, she always wanted a daughter. Eh Kyuubi."

_**"Indeed. We should go kit. The rains going to let up soon, and ANBU will be all over this place."**_

_"Just a little longer fox. Please, just a little longer."_

_**"Very well. I'll keep suppressing your chakra."**_

Naruto stares at the little girl, his eyes seemingly calling out to her and saying hello. Naruto pulls out a small red rose with a note attached.

He taps against the glass lingering against the Kyuubi's urge to vanish into the rain. He watches as Sakura's eyes cross with his and they pause for a few moments. Before Sakura can manage to react Naruto vanishes into the distant rain.

Tsunade looks to the window as she wipes the sweat away from her forehead. _"Huh. I wonder who was at the window...wait."_

Tsunade rushes over to the window, looking outside. Yet she only spots the rose with a note.

Tsunade lets out a deep frown. _"At least you came Naruto, Sakura will be happy."_

Tsunade turns around, snatching up the objects. Sakura lets out a few tears as she looks at the blue eyed pink haired baby girl. "She's got her fathers eyes, that's for sure."

Tsunade smiles. "Someone left you this Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiles. "I wish Naruto-kun would have come in to see his daughter."

Tsunade hands Sakura the rose as she reads the note:

_Love is a precious thing that never wilts, like a rose frozen in time._

Tsunade looks to Sakura. "What are you going to name the girl?"

Sakura pauses for a moment. "I like Yuriko."

Tsunade nods her head. "Very well. Yuriko Uzumaki Haruno"

--

Naruto flees from the city once more, yet something seems to hinder his path. "Where are you going Dobe?"

Naruto stops in his tracks. "Teme."

Sasukes eyes flicker to the sharingan. "I asked where you're going dobe."

Naruto shrugs Sasuke off coldly. "Away. That's what you wanted, right teme?"

Sasuke glares at Naruto. "I must redeem myself, I will not lose to a dobe like you."

Naruto glares back. "I'm sorry teme, but I don't feel like fighting you. I just want to walk alone."

Sasuke flips through several seals but Naruto flashes away in a yellow blur and appears behind Sasuke. "I told you I don't want to fight you teme. I just came to watch Sakura-chan give birth to your child. I'm surprised you weren't at your child's birth, she's your wife after all."

Sasuke flips around. "Fuck her. I don't care about that bitch. She's weak."

Naruto clenches his fist. "Sasuke you are the weak one. So weak that you can't see what you have."

Sasuke jumps around as he charges up the chidori. "Die."

Naruto shuts his eyes. "If you can kill me, I welcome death."

Sasuke closes in on Naruto. Naruto does not flinch as Sasuke drives the chidori through Naruto's chest. Naruto looks down at Sasuke's bloody arm. "Yet again, you can't strike me where I want you to...you can hit my heart when we aren't fighting, yet you miss when we are. Why can't you kill me? Why Sasuke. Why do you keep avoiding the fatal blow?"

Sasuke yanks his arm out of Naruto's chest as Naruto shuts his eyes. "You once told me I didn't know what loneliness was Sasuke...because I didn't have a family...but I know the other side of loneliness...the side that strives to be acknowledged...you who was acknowledged as great from birth could never know what its like to be ignored. You wished to be recognized for your strength, to be praised as being stronger than the man you looked up to. Even if it made you hated by all. You wanted to be told you were stronger than Itachi. Stronger than your brother. Well you were always stronger than your brother in my eyes. Because you did something your brother wouldn't do for you...you acknowledged me...you were the first to befriend me and make me feel like I wasn't a monster...make me feel happiness"

Naruto flickers behind Sasuke, his soft young voice whispering into Sasuke's ear. "Thank you for reminding me that I was always fated to be alone...thank you for showing me who I am Sasuke...I wish you would have accepted my acknowledgement. But this is where we part ways...I have always been alone, and that is how I shall always remain...goodbye Sasuke. Return to your family...and I shall return to my empty shadows, never to be heard from again. Please don't look back on me. I leave you my last gift and last request...make sure they never repeat my mistakes."

Naruto pulls out a book with his headband tied around it. "Make Sakura-chan is happy for me. Sell this book to pay for your child's future. It's the last thing I have left to give."

Naruto Hiraishi's away at a speed unseeable to Sasuke, leaving him in the cold rain. _"What have I done...? What did I do...? Am I really that weak that I hurt all those around me just for power...? Just for power, I condemned so many to death."_

Sasuke looks at the book as a simple written note drops down. "_Naruto Uzumaki October 10, 1455 - October 10, 1471._

--

Sasuke sits down in his mansion, staring at the blue headband covered in blood. He takes in a deep breath. _"In the end I'm just like Itachi...I befriended Naruto...then I took away everything he strived and worked so hard for right out from under him...just for power."_

Sasuke stares down at the headband. _"He's really not coming back this time. This was his headband when we were all a team...what's this book about? Hmm."_

Sasuke unties the headband, running his fingers over the engraved title _"Heart of a Broken Soul...sounds like a tragic love novel."_

Sasuke stares down at the picture on the cover. He sees a traditional gravestone soaked by the rain with a red rose sitting on the gravestone. The name on the gravestone is distorted and blurred, unreadable from the cover.

As Sasuke reads over the Author's bio he notices there are two bios. One of which is Naruto using the pen name of Shin Nami(...not very creative of me eh...note to self...come up with something before posting...if not leave this author note in. XD)

Sasuke looks at the black and white photo noticing that Naruto has straight hair and is using a genjutsu to hide the whiskers on his cheeks. He even wears glasses while he pets a sleek red fox. Sasuke raises an eyebrow noticing the fox. _"When did he learn how to summon foxes? That's impressive."_

Sasuke opens the book to the first chapter and notices quite a few hand drawn features in the book, such as the first chapter has a picture of what the boy looks like. He is a small blonde boy with red eyes and whiskers. He even has fox tails and ears. _"Hn...that must be Naruto." _Sasuke studies the boys shadow and notices a silhouette of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Sasuke raises the book to begin reading when a few neatly folded papers fall out of the back. Sasuke opens the back of the book as a few more fall free from its crisp grip. He notices that the back of the book is the whole team 7 team as adults

Kakashi looks much like himself with Pakkun on top of his head sitting in a tree above them with his book. Naruto with his fox ears and tails. Sasuke with a very creepy face, his skin peeled off at his eye looking much like it was torn, revealing a lighter color of skin and his curse seal eye. Around his hands are snakes seemingly crawling down from his long sleeve shirt along with a pair of long blue baggy pants. (His part II outfit).

However Sakura has the most significant appearance earning a "Hn" From Sasuke as his eyes scan over her angel like features. She has a smile on her face as she stands between the two boys, her Angel wings seeming to embrace both of them, her long pink hair flowing down to her hips as she wears a snow white kimono with pink Sakura petals flowing down it in a diagonal pattern.

_"Hn. He over did it on Sakura..."_

Sasuke takes his eyes away from the book looking down at the six sheets of neatly folded paper on the floor. He unfolds each one noticing they are all of Sakura. He runs his hand across the one of just her face with a small smile. He notices the water stains on the paper. _"He really did love her didn't he?"_

Sasuke lets out a deep sigh. _"I'm going to publish this book with a message to the author. Maybe if Naruto reads it he'll come back. He's bound to buy a copy of his own book. I'll talk to Sakura in the morning ask what she would want me to put for her part."_

--

"Naruto-kun have you ever delivered a baby." Shouts out a panting and aggravated girl.

"I'm 15! You honestly think I have? I saw Tsunade deliver Sakura-chan. All I know is to tell you to push."

Kimiko glares. "I'm fucking pushing! It's not helping URG just cut the damn thing out!"

Naruto shakes his head. "That's suicide. Just push. Push when you feel the pressure. Push as hard as you can."

"AGGGGHHH!!"

"PUSH!"

"AHHHHHHH!!"

"I can see the head, keep going."

"Ahhhhh!"

"Congratulations, it's a baby boy."

Naruto explains as he cleans the baby in a warm towel before wrapping it into a fresh one and handing it to Kimiko.

Kimiko gives a smile. "I guess sending you to watch Sakura give birth was a good idea."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai, so what are you going to call him?"

Kimiko smiles. "Ichiro. Ichiro Kichi Uzumaki."

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Kimi-chan, stop that. It will be Ichiro Uzumaki Kichi."

Kimiko frowns. "Fine Naruto-kun."

Kimiko frowns noticing the raven black hair, but smiles as he opens his eyes revealing a beautiful almost entrancing purple. "Naruto-kun, I bet he'll have your strength and charm with the ladies. You better raise our son to be too kind."

Naruto nods his head. _"She still continues to claim it as mine. Hey Kyuubi, can you tell whether he's our child?"_

_**"No I can't tell Naruto. I can't tell because my connection to the child is still very weak. But your child has definitely been born. I bet you this one's him."**_

_"Are you positive Kyuubi?"_

_**"Who else would have your child? You've only been with two women and you ruled Sakura out after you saw her give birth."**_

_"Yeah I guess you're right. Regardless, I'm not letting this child grow up fatherless."_

_**"Good."**_

"I'm going change Kimi. You should rest." Naruto says as he unties the apron. Kimi just nods her head, falling back into the pillows of the bed. "Hai, good idea."

--

Sasuke knocks on the hospital door, his eyes still tired from spending most of the night reading through Naruto's novel. He found it horribly depressing and really didn't like his Idea of making a copy for Sakura, but eventually decided it was better if he did. He spent over two hours at the Konoha book store getting the book copied.

Sasuke finally enters the room to see Sakura cradling the infant. Sakura turns her gaze. "Oh, you're here. What do you want? Are you going to try and kill Naruto's baby?"

Sasuke hangs his head low, expecting such a blow. He shakes his head. "Nah. I came to give you something and apologize Sakura."

Sakura raises an eyebrow, not believing a single word. She holds up the chain on her wrist. "Why should I believe you? You destroyed my life and tried to rape me the last time we met."

Sasuke holds up his hands above his head. "I didn't come here to fight. I came here to talk about Naruto."

Sakura shakes her head. "How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?"

Sasuke lets out another sigh. "Because last night Naruto opened my eyes to how fucked up I've become and I want to change."

Sakura begins moving her fingers, performing one handed seals. "Yeah right. That's the biggest load of shit I've heard come out of your mouth since the day you said you loved me."

Sasuke lets out a sigh. "At least hear me out before you kill me, isn't that something a shinobi does."

Sakura glares. "I'm not a normal shinobi. I don't get friendly with my enemies."

Sasuke frowns. "You've changed more than I have Sakura. Naruto would be depressed if he knew how much you changed. At least hear me out for Naruto's sake."

Sakura glares. "Hmm. Only because I don't want to wake Yuriko-chan up."

Sasuke lets out deep breath. "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura continues her glare. "Out with it."

Sasuke nods his head pointing to the red rose. "Naruto visited last night didn't he."

Sakura nods her head. "I guess you could say that. More like watched from outside the window."

Sasuke pulls out Naruto's book. "Last night Naruto visited me too."

Sakura notices the book. "What's that?"

Sasuke tosses Sakura the book. "It's Naruto's book. He gave it to me after making me realize how fucked up I've become."

Sakura catches the book "Hn"

Sasuke pulls out a copy of the original. "This is the original. I'm reading it over, but before I publish it for him I want to add a note in hopes he'll read it and maybe come back to the village."

Sakura glares. "Why didn't you just tell him to stay? Tell him the truth?"

Sasuke lets out a sigh. "At the time I wanted to kill him. After he just stood and took my chidori he showed me my error in judgment and vanished before I could say anything."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "How do I know this isn't one of your tricks. How do I know this is Naruto's?"

Sasuke frowns. "Look inside and read it if you need too. I'm not lying this time."

Sakura sets the book down. "Another time."

Sasuke nods his head noticing how edgy Sakura is getting. "I'll leave you be. I left some things I think Naruto held dear. I'm guessing he forgot he left them inside his book. Either way they're yours now. When you're not in such a bitch mood I'll return. Tsunade's keeping you here for a week."

Sakura nods her head. "I'm perfectly fine, but she wants to watch the baby."

Sasuke nods his head. "Later Sakura."

Sakura just glares at Sasuke as he leaves. When he's finally out of sight Sakura turns her stare onto a soft gaze as she looks down at her new daughter and smiles a genuine smile. "Sleep tight Yuriko-chan. I won't ever let Sasuke-teme hurt you."

A few hours later Sakura finds herself eyeing the book. _"What's teme up to? I can't see any traps or genjutsu on the book. Maybe I'll give it a glance, but I'm horribly tired. He did say he left something of Naruto's in it."_

Sakura battles her mind over checking the book. Finally giving in she grabs the book and very carefully opens it to have a few pieces of folded paper fall out. She sets the book aside unfolding the first picture of the team. She smiles at how much Naruto seemed to focus the whole drawing on her. Putting much more detail into her and the angel look than everything else. It reminded her of how innocent she used to be and how Naruto still saw it inside her. She smiles at how wicked Sasuke looks, knowing full well that Naruto despised Sasuke. She even saw the Kyuubi silhouette. She runs her fingers across Naruto, giving a sad smile. _"I miss you Naruto-kun, I wish you'd come back."_

After spending a long time on the picture Sakura moves to the others. She picks up the one of her face, noticing the water stains she can clearly tell are tears and the smudgings on her cheeks clearly showing her that she was still dear to Naruto's heart. The picture drew tears from Sakura. She wanted to leap out of bed and hug Naruto, yet she knew that was impossible. She had given birth only 8 hours ago and she couldn't leave until Tsunade let her. Sakura decided to lay the picture out on the desk to admire later along with the team picture Naruto had drawn.

Sakura opens up another picture, noticing this time its a make out picture of her and Naruto. She is being swung up off her feet in Naruto's hug as he kisses her deeply. She has her tail twisted with Naruto's. The picture touches Sakura, making her happy as she remembered the date they first kissed.

-- (Flashback)

Sakura had had a nice picnic lunch with Naruto as they sat under a Sakura tree, the wind blowing Sakura's hair in a gentle motion. The day was a perfect day. Nice and cool, the air was fresh with the spring bloom, and the Sakura petels were just coming out to bloom. Naruto had managed to overly charm Sakura with his words as she blushed a deep shade of red. Naruto stood up getting ready to leave. "Come Sakura-chan. Let's go for a walk."

Sakura stumbles to her feet, her mind still wrapped in Naruto's complements, causing her to fall into Naruto's arms and he catches her with a soft grip. "Sakura-chan, you okay?"

Sakura blushes more, noticing how clumsy she was acting. Never before on any of their lunch breaks had she lost her composure. She saw Naruto's eyes staring down at her with such kindness and compassion in them. She melted into his hug. Slowly she moved her lips closer to Naruto giving him a peck on the lips. The kiss seemed to shock Naruto so much that he lost his balance falling backwards to the ground causing Sakura to fall on top of him.

Naruto and Sakura just seemed to stare at each other for a long time until Naruto moves in for another kiss. Sakura kisses him back as they lay in the grass together. Sakura nestles her head against Naruto's chest as she quickly finds herself fading on the edge of consciousness, wanting to just lay in his arms forever. "I love you Naruto-kun." She whispers out.

Naruto just whispers back in a warm voice. "I love you too Sakura-chan."

Sakura falls asleep at the sound of his voice.

--

_"We slept like that for hours. I remember Tsunade getting pissed off that we missed our mission. She put me and Naruto on D ranked missions for a week until I explained what happened. Even then she still had us do D-ranks. Neither of us even cared about the punishments, we'd just create clones and lay around in the park all day_

Sakura looks down at Yuriko. _"I never imagined when I was little that I'd have Naruto's child. But I wouldn't change a thing except maybe having his ass here Grrr. Stupid Sasuke."_

Sakura lets out a sigh as she lies back, setting the pictures aside. She places Yuriko back in her crib before letting herself drift asleep.

--

**(AN: Their you guys and girls go. Now you know who's is who. Congradulation for those that actually guessed right for those that didn't... Hahahah I got you good. Anyways yep Sasuke's become good. See I told you he'd eventually change... Just took the relization that he was his brother in so many ways. Thats all for now.)**

Well I'm so sorry I didn't relized I mistaked so long ago making the update I placed the disclamer instead of the chapter I applogize to all those I had kept in so much susppence, Cries eyes out Sorry well now you have to chapter so party Sighs I guess I'll point this out... Sasuke is not getting off He's going to suffer for his actions so for DDD that just said he's getting off free he's not, Just how shall I say... I'm going to have fun with Sasuke Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku.

Spoiler as well

Sighs I'm really trying not to let that review by DDD anyonmies get to me but Urg, Really pisses me off that someone would jump so quickly to conclusions that He would just get off, I said Yes Sasuke is becoming good but he is not getting off for his crimes. Twitchs Urg, I swear I'm pissed beyond piss trust me when I say this I don't tolerate acts of Rape or even attempted rape. Killing however hey he's a shinobi thats their job but rape is a diffrent story no person man or woman should have the right to force themselves on another person. But Sasuke is still a important key for the story right now so I can't just go killing him off least not untill the puppet master is reveiled. That is when Sasuke goes down SO FOR THE LAST TIME IF ANYONE ACCUSE ME OF SUPPORTING RAPE I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS STORY This is an dark fanfic angsty duh that why I wrote it but if you can't tell from this chapter Sasuke didn't successfully rape Sakura at all only attempted and If you notice on one of the other chapters... Sasuke didn't rape anyone their you have the truth of Sasuke for those that honestly can't handle the fic. Sighs Now I'm going to go work on my other fic's sorry for ruining the work for anyone that didn't jump to conclusions It's just well the only way I can put it is I'm not blind to the world and about a million people need to die for the crimes against humanity actually I'm sure their are more than that but before I turn this into a Rant I'm going to go take a few deep breaths and go write.


End file.
